What Turns Them On
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Just a simple drabble chapter fic of the random things that turn on our favorite Harvest Moon people. The pairing is a lie. This is full of various pairings, some canon, some not. (COMPLETE. NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS.)
1. The Moan They Give

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GillxClaire**

**Chapters Kink: That moan they give right before they cum.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gill was a pretty quiet love maker when he and Claire had sex. She would rarely ever hear him moan or grunt. He just preferred to stay quiet and enjoy hearing her moan and scream for more. Thats just how he was. She didn't mind. She loved it when she felt him shudder at practically each and every moan she gave for him to go faster or harder or even just from pure and utter ecstasy.<p>

But every time they did it, she was always treated to something special. That moan he always gave right before he was about to cum. It was just perfect for her. That was all she needed. In fact, it always turned her on just enough to go for second round.

And a third round, of course.


	2. Pinned Arms

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: JillxLuke**

**Chapters Kink: When He Pins Your Hands Above Your Head  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Their sex was always sweet and romantic. Maybe that was just Luke's way. Sure, he seemed always energetic and may seem like the one of the last person to be romantic but Jill saw it every day. When he brought her flowers; when he cooked for her; even when he helped her do her chores. He was just a naturally sweet guy.<p>

But he could be rough when he wanted to be. It was mostly in bed and everything he did, wanted to do to her was accepted. But there was one thing that turned her one the most. The minute Luke pinned Jill's hands above her head, a signal that he was ready to go rougher, her focus vanished.

It would always be her most biggest turn on. No matter what.


	3. When He Whispers

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: NamixJack (OH LOOK CANNON! 8D))  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When He Whispers "I know it hurts, baby".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jack knew that Nami was nervous about their wedding night. Not about being married to him but more of...what would happen during the night when they were alone together in their new home. With her being a virgin, of course she would be nervous. But Jack would understand, right? Of course he would! He's had a crush on her since he was 17! He would understand and go easy on her. She was sure of it.<p>

That was why, with him in between her legs; her nails digging into his back; her eyes squeezed tightly shut with tears coming out from the corners, she would never thought she would hear, and enjoy the words that came from his mouth:

"I know it hurts, baby..."

...Maybe she should ask him to say that every time they have sex...


	4. First Time Bra Taking

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ChelseaxPierre (OH LOOK CANNON! 8D))  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They're Taking Off Your Bra For The First Time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chelsea often looked back at the first time her and Pierre had sex. They were timid and shy, Pierre being the most shyest of the two of them. His hands shook with every thing he did, especially when he touched her intimate parts and curves, and she still had clothes on! But there was one thing that sent her crazy and made her even hornier than ever. Pierre had struggled with her bra the first time they did it. Even though his chin was rest on her shoulder as he concentrated, the brunette could clearly see his expression. The entire struggle with her bra was just that much of a turn on.<p>

Pierre probably wouldn't understand that that was the reason she was almost always horny.


	5. Kissing Your Neck And Whisper

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: BarrettxGwen  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Kiss Your Neck and Whisper "I Want To Do Dirty Things To You".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Barrett was always fishing. Ok, not always fishing but he was fishing most of the time of the day. Can you blame him? His so called "lover" was always off helping at Kyle's farm or riding her horse, Napoleon. Ok, so it was both their faults. He was sure she thought of them sharing the blame equally. Besides, at least they saw each other before the spent their days doing what they were doing or before they went to their separate beds. Yes. Separate beds. Gwen at the Inn and himself at his own house. Yeah, Barrett wasn't ready for her to come to his house yet at all.<p>

Oh well. The brunette would get over it eventually.

He barely reacted to the weight that was thrown to his back, knowing fully well who it was. Gwen always did something like this when she was done with "work". But this time it was different. He hadn't expected for her to move his scarf and just start kissing up and down his neck.

"I want to do dirty things to you~."

Goddess, this woman knew exactly how to turn him on.


	6. Ear Biting

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: BarrettxGwen  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Bite Your Ear  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Gwen first met Barrett, she would admit that she joked saying that if people weren't careful, he would bite their ear off. Why did she do this? mainly because it was funny plus he did have a tendency to snap when annoyed. So, she figured it would fit him perfectly. It stuck indeed. Some people believed it but then it just disappeared into the background. The rumor of Barrett biting ears had disappeared as quickly as it had reappeared.<p>

...So...why was it now backfiring on her?

The blonde's back was to his chest and Barrett indeed had a tight grip on her. He was constantly switching from biting her ear hard to nibbling it softly. The things this man could do with his teeth on her ear never failed to turn her on. EVER.


	7. First Kiss

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KurtxLumina  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: The First Kiss  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Words couldn't describe how nervous Kurt was. Can you blame him? He's honestly never really kissed a girl ever in his life. Ever since his parents died, he thurst himself straight into working so he could support himself and his little brother Joe. He obviously didn't have time to deal with girls and...kisses. But all that changed when he met her. Lumina could be called the exact opposite of Dia personality wise. In fact, she was. Although Kurt usually preferred quiet girls, Lumina could be quiet when she wanted to be. You know, if she wasn't acting like a school girl in love around him. He surprisingly didn't mind it. He liked it when she did.<p>

After all the small talk, well...Kurt was finally happy to call her his. What did Lumina do the first chance she got? Kissed him. Now, don't get him wrong. She's kissed him before but it was either on the cheek or even his forehead. But this was a kiss on the lips.

...Kurt will never be able to admit to Lumina that that kiss was that turned him on the most.


	8. Touchs That Leaves Chills

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KurtxLumina  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When Every Touch Gives You Chills  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lumina's hands were delicate and soft. Kurt's were rough and and calloused from years of working in a carpentry business. Sure, Lumina liked the feeling of his hands but there was one time where she enjoyed it the most. When they were laying in bed, and she dared to wear a tank top and a pair of shorts, her lover couldn't help but touch every trace of bare skin that he could touch. It sent chills throughout the young pianist's body.<p>

She would never tell Kurt that she wore this night outfit on purpose just so that she could get turned on and they'd do it all night long. What? Can't girls be horny all the time too~?


	9. Hip Kissing

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: Selena Kasey  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Kiss Your Hips  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Selena was proud of her body. Who wouldn't be proud of their body if they had it like hers? All nice and curvy. And those hips~. She cherished her hips the most. Especially when she danced. The way they moved as she danced, doing exactly what she wanted thanks to her years of dancing. Oh, how she loved them~.<p>

But she loved them even more when she was laying in bed, Kasey kissing her hips tenderly and with love. Oh, what an amazing turn on he found~. Guess he really loved the passionate nights of love making over sleep. The poor farmer never knew what hit him when he wooed Selena


	10. When They Tell You

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: LuminaxKurt  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Tell You What They're Gonna Do To You  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gwen knew that Kurt was a closet pervert. She knew that deep down inside him, he had all this weird and kinky fantasies he wanted to play out one day. Lumina didn't know this though. She assumed that he was one of those sweet love makers and nothing more. Well, she was proved wrong one day when she was practicing her piano. Her Aunt Romana was out for a while and so was Sebastian. Something about Van being in town. Lumina took this time to stay home and practice and be alone with Kurt. ...She just didn't expect him to push himself against her, his back to her chest.<p>

"I'm about to fuck you right here right now. Right here on the piano..."

"W-what?"

But so long as Auntie Romana never noticed the white stains on the yellow-ish ivory keys, everything was fine.


	11. His Voice When Tired

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: Witch Princess (IoH/SI)xKevin  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: His Voice When He's Tired  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Witch Princess, aka Tabitha to people she considered "close", had a...thing for Kevin. She really did like him. Maybe even loved him. her immortality scared her though. She was afraid of living alone because she outlive her lover of mortality and be alone once again. It was a scary thought that she thought of every single day and cried into the teddy bear her once gave her. It was a daily thing to do.<p>

"Hey there, Miss Witch... Why are you crying..?"

He sounded so tired. He obviously was working all day and must be even more tired to even travel all the way to the Islands see her. But that voice...that wonderful adorable voice...

It was such a turn on that she just HAD to make him even more tired. At least there was pleasure involved~.


	12. Sweet&Soft To Rough&Hard

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: PierrexChelsea  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: The Transition From Sweet And Soft To Rough And Hard  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pierre was a fragile thing. He was small so of course he would be fragile. He was even smaller than Chelsea, much to his disappointment. It was an upsetting thing. Especially when they were making love. Don't get him wrong, he loved making love to Chelsea. He just hated how short he was compared to her which...well, didn't leave much pleasure for him when he thought about it. Only because he was constantly thinking about how short he was compared to her.<p>

Which is why Chelsea usually took control when they made love. Now, usually Pierre would still think about their height difference...but the minute the brunette farmer switched from soft and sweet to rough and hard, all of those thoughts were thrown out of the window.

It turned him on the most when she did that. Hating his height stood no chance against Chelsea's movements.


	13. Happy Trails

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GwenxBarrett  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Happy Trails  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gwen disliked hair from the waist down. On a guy or on a girl, she didn't like it and asked for her lovers to at least shave their groin area. That wasn't much right? It was just that one area and nothing more. Then they could go about doing their wonderful sex. It wasn't fun if the other wasn't enjoying it too. And in order for her to have fun, she needed their genitals to be shaved.<p>

But that fucking asshole Barrett.

Out of all her lovers, why did he have to be the one that was different. Even as we speak, Gwen was laid out on his bed, nothing but his sheet covering her form. Where was he? Walking around the room in a towel, having just gotten out of the shower, trying to find clothes for the day. It was only just a small bit but she could still see a bit of his happy trail. Barrett...never shaved it. Ever. Not even when Gwen asked him. Stubborn bastard.

But sitting there right now, watching him go back and forth, that small trail of hair in plain sight, Gwen couldn't help herself as she stood up on the bed, tackling the teacher to the ground. Forget school, a few more rounds never hurt anybody. And all this just because she was turned on by his happy trail.

Ironic.


	14. Keeping Their Glasses On

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: JuliaxElliot  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Keep Their Glasses On  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Julia always thought Elliot was adorable. he was sweet and kind to her and a hard worker despite seeming to be so weak. She was a sucker for the ones who were weak and sick. Yes, indeed. Now, what was her turn on? His glasses. He just looked so adorable and amazing in them that she couldn't help herself!<p>

Maybe that's why every time they had sex, she asked him to keep them on. Not that they regretted it as the rounds would increase throughout the night.


	15. Inner Thigh Kissing

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: RagunaxKyle  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Kiss Your Inner Thighs  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Raguna gave a soft moan as Kyle worked his mouth down his naked body, breathless as the kisses felt like fire. The brunette was already sensitive as it was. Kyle having him naked on their bed as he teased at his body just made it even more sensitive. Even his nipples were reacting to the cold contrast of the air. Even though nothing but kissing and touches were done to him, Raguna was already sweating. He let out a small gasp as the red haired farmer reached his knee before moving back up. He dared himself to look down at his partner past his erection. Oh, Goddess, he was getting closer and closer.<p>

Kyle set his gaze at him, kissing the boys inner thighs with soft and loving kisses. That sight...it was just...hnngh... Raguna had never been more turned on or on the edge before in his life. Good thing Kyle kept doing it unless he would have never gotten the boy into his bed. Again...and again...and again...


	16. Dry Humping

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: RagunaxKyle  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Dry Humping  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Raguna let out a low moan as he felt the other's clothed member against his clothed ass. How did he end up like this? Last he checked, he was happily watering his crops like it was nothing. And now, he was up against the side of his house, his cheek resting against the rough surface as Kyle humped his ass repeatedly. Oh, Goddess, why was he doing this? This was just a full blown tease right now. But god damn it, it felt wonderful. He'd rather it be their crotches rubbing together but sadly he wasn't in control right now.<p>

But Goddess damn it, who knew dry humping could be such a turn on for him. He prayed that Kyle would dry hump him every time he visited. Such a turn on should be used any chance they got~.


	17. Sore In The Morning

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GwenxBarrett  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When You're Sore The Next Morning  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Good Goddess, he was too rough last night! Too rough to a horrible point! Not that she didn't enjoy it. I mean! Ugh! Point is. He was too rough. How did she know this? Maybe because it was hard not to limp around Alvarna with your inner thighs, legs, arms, and back sore as fuck. Really now! And Kyle, that giddy bastard, was by Gwen's side at the moment, laughing every time she gave a small whimper every now and then. Goddess, she could kill him.<p>

Little would she reveal that being sore and feeling like this only turned her on even more. Gwen couldn't wait until tonight for another rough love making session that left her sore again tomorrow~.


	18. Kisses That Feel Like The First One

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: Witch PrincessxKevin  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When Kisses Feel Like The First One  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Witch Princess of Sunshine Islands had many turn ons. It was a normal thing for women. Her being as old as she is, of course she would have a lot, maybe even more than what other girls had. It wouldn't surprise her nor would it bother her. It was just something she knew would happen. Some of them were dirty, some of them were really dirty. But there was always one that was the most innocent of them all.<p>

When Kevin leaned in, giving her a small and tender kiss to her lips, it always felt like the first one. He would give her these kisses each and every day before he went off to work on the farm every morning. Every time he gave her that kiss, it just turned her on just like their very first kiss so long ago.

...Now that she thought about it...she did admit this to Kevin. Maybe that's why he always did it? ...Smart boy~.


	19. When They Kiss Your Neck

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: Witch PrincessxKevin  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Kiss Your Neck  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She loved her hair. Even if it was a tangled mess, she would always love it. Witch Princess would never change that about her appearance. Kevin didn't seem to mind it either. He never have her hair a look of disgust or didn't even comment about it. He just smiled and stayed his usual happy go lucky self. But she could swear that, even for a moment, when Kasey kissed Selena's neck, he got a look of jealously when it happened. But Witch always saw it. Was he jealous of Kasey being with Selena? That thought...hurt. Was she not good enough?<p>

But all her doubts disappeared one day. Kevin came up behind her, picking up and pulled her hair away so that he could kiss at her neck. Sure, it took a strong scolding and a talking to understand that he was only jealous of how easy it was for Kasey to kiss Selena's neck and nothing more.

Of course, as soon as that was taken cared of, she dragged him into the bedroom. What could she say~? When he kissed her neck, she was turned on even more than usual~.


	20. When They Bite Your Neck HARD

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: BarrettxGwen  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Bite Your Neck..._Hard_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>His neck had a high tolerance to her sensual attacks. Gwen could constantly bite and kiss Barrett's neck until the cows came home but he would barely make a sound to it. Sure, a few grunts here and there but nothing that would make Gwen grin with pride.<p>

Until she bit him hard. With every hard bite, Barrett would either grunt louder than before or give a load moan. Now that would turn him on the most. It usually led them to their sleepless nights of constant sex.


	21. Straight Into Your Underwear

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: NamixJack  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When Their Hand Slides Down Your Chest And Straight Into Your Underwear  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nami stared at the strong hand of her lover, watching it as it massaged at her shoulder. She didn't know what Jack was doing. He rarely ever gave her a massage mainly because he was so busy with farm work and needed it way more than she did. So what was his plan? She gasped lightly as his hand wandered down her chest, giving her breast a small squeeze before wandered down her stomach.<p>

Jack teased and tickled at her stomach for a few seconds before moving down to her shorts. Nami wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing that she worse lose fitting shorts since Jack was easily able to slip his hand inside them. But he didn't stop there. The farmer moved his hand straight into her underwear, teasing at her clit slowly.

Hello new turn on and a all night love-making session.


	22. Then They Whisper In Your Ear

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ChelseaxPierre  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Whisper In Your Ear "I Want You So Badly".  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chelsea loved Pierre. She always did and she always will. He was kind and caring and whenever she felt like she was about to faint, he always showed up with a plate of food just for her. That always perked her up immediately after the first bite. He really was a loving person. Bed wise? Now, Chelsea wasn't one to compare (which was hard since she gave her virginity to Pierre) but he was more into sweet love making than anything else. And she liked that about him.<p>

Or so she thought.

It seemed innocent enough when Chelsea was working on the dishes from their dinner and Pierre suddenly hugged her from behind. He always had a habit of doing that and she loved it. But then he whispered in her ear:

"I want you so badly..."

Good Goddess, Chelsea had never dropped her task fast enough to drag him to the bed. What cans he say? Pierre talking even just a bit dirtier than what he normally talked like was a huge turn on for her~.


	23. Nails In Your Back

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: WillxLanna  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Dig Their Nails Into Your Back.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Will rarely ever did "rough love making". He thought that this act was a act that should be done tenderly and romantically. Not in a way where your thrusting so hard into your lover that you're out of breath or you're hurting your partner. That was uncivilized in his opinion. That's why he always made love to Lanna all sweet and caring. Never did he ever do anything beyond that.<p>

...Well...except for when one thing happened...

Whenever Lanna clawed at his back, begging for more harder and faster pace, Will couldn't help himself but to move into the rough lovemaking. Who knew that getting his back torn apart could turn him on so much.


	24. Have To Be Quiet

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GwenxBarrett  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When You Know You Have To Be Quiet.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Goddess this was hard! She couldn't do it. She just couldn't.<p>

"A-ah~!"

"Shhh!"

"S-sorry...!"

Yes, Gwen was indeed a kinky one. Why else would she be here, laying on a teachers desk with Barrett thrusting into her? Obviously, she was kinky. But she hadn't planned on needing to be quiet. She had completely forgot that the other teachers were in the other classrooms, working on grading papers or tomorrow's lesson. So, she had to, she must be quiet. And Goddess damn it all, knowing that she had to be quiet while feeling this pleasure was too much of a turn on for her. She just hoped she would hang on until the end of round one.


	25. Ear Whispering

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KatiexJoe  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Whisper In Your Ear.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katie happily sighed as she stared at the new budding couple through the window. Louis and Carl were just so adorable. She really liked Carl with Louis over Lyla. With Lyla's affection for Parsley, it would have only been a heartbreak waiting to happen for the inventor. At least he was over that now, giving sweet kisses to the cafe owner.<p>

Joe was standing beside her, chuckling lightly at his girlfriend's new hobby. The hobby of staring at others budding romances through windows will always be lost to him. "I have to get back to work before Gwen kills me." He leaned forward, giving Katie a kiss on the cheek before moving to her ear to whisper into it. "I'll see you later~."

The waitress shuddered, staring with wide eyes and a blushing face as Joe walked away. That whisper in her ear...for some reason it left her feeling...weird. She would have to ask Gwen about it.

Little did she know that whispers in her ear was going to be the thing that turns her on the most.


	26. Bite Marks

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GwenxVaughn  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Bite Marks.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The silver haired cowboy grunted in response as he looked at the slightly bleeding marks on his neck. Out of all the things she was, why the hell dd she have to be a biter? She had canines even worse than a dogs for crying out loud! But at least his handkerchief covered it all up, meaning Vaughn could avoid any curious and annoying questions from Mirabelle and Julia.<p>

A fingertip traced one of the marks tenderly, not wanting to make it burn. Heh, who would have thought that seeing bite marks would turn him on this much. He'll make sure to leave his own bite marks on Gwen. _**Tonight.**_


	27. When They Tell You How Badly

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: NamixJack  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Telling You How Badly They Need To Fuck You.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nami petted Bessie on her back, soothing the sick animal. Although it was Jill's job to get the medicine and care for Bessie, she had been feeling sick herself for some time. So, Nami and Jack decided to care for her animals. Right now, Jack was probably on his way back from the city with the medicine even as she comforted the black and white animal. "Don't worry, Bessie. Jack will be here soon. And soon enough he was. Nami yelped and Bessie moo'd in irritation as Jack grabbed the red head roughly and pressed her against his body. "J-Jack...! What are you doing...?"<p>

"I want to fuck you so badly..."

Those words sent chills through her body. Because of them, she wanted him to fuck her just as badly. Who knew hearing how badly he wanted to fuck her would be a turn on for her. She _**loved**_ it.


	28. From Innocent To Dirty

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: AshxFern  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: From Innocent To Dirty.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"U-unh...no..! O-ow!"<p>

Ash huffed lightly, thrusting into the brunette farmer. Goddess he loved those sounds from her. They were just so innocent and adorable. He knew he wasn't really hurting her. Well, at least not from his thrusting. It could be from the fat that he was gripping her hand in a death grip but he would worry about that later. Right now, he was more concerned with making them both feel good and that can only be done by him fucking his lover senseless.

"Ah~! No~! S-stop~!"

And there was the switch. The almost instantaneous switch from innocent to straight out dirty and mock resistant. It was what sent chills up and down the other farmers spine. This would always be his most favorite turn on. _**Always.**_


	29. Rolling Onto The Floor

**Anyway! This whole story has been based on a blog I found on tumblr. And since I've been roleplaying Harvest Moon there like crazy, I decided to make a kink drabble fic of the non-cannon couples. Yes it did. Don't ask why. Just don't. I'm terrified of posting this because I _know_ it'll just come right back and hit me in the face by some people but...I haven't posted anything in a while so...here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ClairexGill (the last one for these two. ;w; )  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Rolling Onto The Floor While Making Out.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Claire's lips were locking onto Gill's, sucking at his lower lip. No one was home. Hamilton was busy elsewhere so they were alone. It was just her and Gill and no one else. Gill groaned in delight as he felt her teeth come to play, laying his body lightly on top of hers. It felt wonderful. How long has it been since they were alone. Things were slowly heating up, their kisses become more feverish and forceful. Before they could stop it, they rolled over the side of the couch, Gill's back hitting the floor and Claire landing on him. The mayor's son groaned in pain while Claire only giggled, wiggling on top of him.<p>

She couldn't tell him but she was very turned on by these turn of events. Rolling onto the floor while making out would be one of the few things she would love to do to get herself into the mood.


	30. In Less Than 15 Seconds

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: TinaxBlue (Requested by harvestmoongirl987)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When you open the door and he doesn't say anything and aggressively attacks you and pulls your shirt off and undoes your pants all in less than fifteen seconds.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. :D**

* * *

><p>Tina stretched out on her bed, yawning ever so slightly. Work was tiring but she had put in a good day and that was enough to make her feel relaxed. And then the knock on the door came. She sighed, standing up and wandering over to the door. She was surprised to find Blue standing there, an impassive look on his face. Shouldn't he be herding the animals in for the evening? "Blue? Is everything o-kay?"<p>

The last syllable of her sentence came out as more of a yelp as the other rancher lunged at her, kissing her aggressively and working her out of her shirt and pants. All in less than 15 seconds. Guess Tina found a new turn on and she was going to use it to her advantage every time Blue showed up.


	31. Aggression Marks

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: BarrettxGwen (possibly my last one of this pairing)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Agression Marks  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>"T-those bruises l-look r-really bad, Barrett.."<p>

The brunette grunted, wishing that he had long sleeves to hide the marks on his arms. "They're nothing."

"B-but how did you g-get t-them...? G-Gwen had the s-same marks on her today t-too..."

"She dropped by?" Barrett thought back to last night, how him and Gwen were gripping each other so tightly as their night escalated in heat and pleasure. It made his body break out in goosebumps and his cock twitch from thinking about it. "Well, it's nothing."

"O-ok..."

But those aggression marks on Gwen's body was erotic to him. The way they stood out on her skin, knowing that he was the one who caused them in a fit of passion. Fuck, he was getting excited and couldn't wait to do it again.

"B-by the way, Gwen s-said that t-this time...t-there's no s-s-s-safety w-word...?"

Oh yeah. He was definitely going to give her even more aggression marks tonight.


	32. Arms Wrapping To Pull You In

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ReneexToby (Requested by TheGoldenHeartedGirl329.)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Wrap Their Arms Around You And Pull You In.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Renee swayed back and forth as she looked up at the waterfall gushing down from the cliff above. He was late and it worried her. Toby was always here no matter what happened. Maybe he got hurt? Did he fall into the river and cut himself on a rock? Was he currently laying in a bed at the clinic being cared for by Dr. Jin? Oh, it worried her greatly. Maybe she should go check just in case.<p>

She soon felt a pair arms around her, pulling her into a slightly toned yet slim chest. "I'm sorry I'm late...Did you wait long?"

The brunette rancher shuddered, leaning into the fisherman. She couldn't explain it but she couldn't help but feel...tingly turned on about the action. Now if only there was a secret place to drag him to so that she could get rid of her...current problem~.


	33. When Their Shirt Rides Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: SelenaxKasey  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When guys stretch and their top rides up to reveal their 'happy trail'.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Selena sat on the fence to one of the many farms on Castanet Island, watching her boyfriend work away on the fields. They were suppose to have their date today, right now in fact. Unfortunately, Kasey had gotten a new calf born onto his farm so he was busy making sure it was nice and comfortable in it's new home and environment. Sure, she was slowly losing patience with his work but she would be able to find a way for him to make it up to her. Once Kasey stood up, she knew it was time to go. The brunette farmer stretched, raising his arms above his head. It was only a bit but she could clearly see it. Kasey's shit rode up ever so slightly, revealing just a bit of his happy trail.<p>

Well, she was turned on. And she had finally found out a way for him to make it _all_ up to her~.


	34. Let's Go Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: JuliusxMolly (Requested By soo-chill)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When she looks at you and says "Let's do it again".  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Julius rolled off of his lover, panting furiously at heavily to try and regain his breathe. Goddess, that was amazing. No matter how many times he's done it with the female farmer, there was always something wonderful about each and every time they went at it. He loved her energetic personality. How she bounced around her farm doing her chores, then running around greeting and talking to <em>each and every<em> person in Waffle Town and even climbing up the mountains and going into the forests for while. And no matter what, she still had enough energy for a night of sex. All the while looking absolutely adorable while doing so.

Molly turned onto her side, looking up into her face and tracing her fingertips up and down his lanky chest. "Let's do it again."

Goddess, if it wasn't her personality, her looks, her fashion sense, and her fashion sense that turned him on, her insatiable libido sure as hell did.


	35. Doing Things In Places

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KarenxRick  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Doing things, in places they shouldn't be done.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Karen released a small moan as she dug her nails in Rick's scalp. Out of the places they could have done it, why did it have to be here? Sure, it was empty, void of animals or people but anyone could come in at any moment. She gave a shuddered gasp as she tightened her leg muscles around Rick's back as his tongue worked on her down below. Goddess, why did he choose the chicken coop?<p>

But there was something about doing it in a place that they shouldn't be doing at that turned her on even more. She saw no problem in doing it inside the coop once in a while. Or possibly every week~.


	36. When They Kiss Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: Anita(Gretal)xHarvest King (requested by themidnighttiger).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they kiss goodbye.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Anita looked up into the eyes of the Harvest King. Her heart was torn and it hurt. But then again, it was something that always happened every time he came to visit. She knew that he couldn't stay by her side all the time and that he had a mountain to return to. But that didn't stop her from wanting him to just stay with her. She held her arms around his shoulders and neck tightly, trying hard to convince hm to stay. But the Harvest King only patted her back lightly, pulling her away from him gently.<p>

"I'll return to Zephyr Town next week," he spoke, stroking her cheek. The farmer nodded, standing on her toes to receive a final kiss from him as he leaned down...

...then she proceed to drag him back to her bed. There was just something about the way he kissed her goodbye that she absolutely loved and became turned on by it. At least she got a little _something else_ before he left every week~.


	37. Tossed Onto The Bed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: PopurixKai  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they grab you and toss you onto the bed.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Popuri bolted through the square as she took off for the inn. He was back. He finally came back! Three long and cold months without him and Kai had finally came back to spend the summer in Mineral Town. The pink haired chicken farmer ran into the Inn, giving a quick hello to Ann and Doug before running up the stairs. She knew which room was his and she didn't hesitate to barge right in. Kai smiled at her, expecting the warm greeting with open arms. Popuri of course didn't hesitate to jump into his arms, giggling like a school girl. The dark skinned male chuckled into her hair, kissing the top of her head.<p>

They held each other for a few minutes before Kai grabbed her arms, tossing her onto the bed. She squealed, soon giggling as her lover climbed on top of her. Each and every time he threw her onto his bed, she couldn't help but feel that wonderful tingling sensation between her legs. There was a reason why he came on the 30th of Spring, after all, and she was going to take advantage of it _all_ day~.


	38. Protectiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ChelseaxShea (requested by TheGoldenHeartedGirl329)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Protectiveness.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Chelsea watched in relief and fear as Shea worked on chasing away the bear that had attacked her. She didn't understand how it happened or where the bear had come from on the island but here it was. The brunette was only picking up the various herbs that were growing about the jungle when the bear attacked her. If it wasn't for the fact that Shea happened to be hunting nearby. Chelsea may have been dead by now. Soon, the animal ran away, whimpering from it's small scratches and wounds. Shea huffed, walking over to the cowering farmer.<p>

"Chelsea ok?" he questioned, kneeling before her. Said farmer nodded, wiping away at her tear streaked face. He sighed, hugging her tightly. "Shea glad..."

Chelsea hugged him back, burying her face into his dark neck. And for the next hour or so, she would guarantee that she wasn't going to let Shea go. What could she say? Shea's protectiveness was such a big turn on for her. And she was going to exploit it every chance she got~.


	39. Reserved Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: AshxLillian (requested by ItalianCutie123)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: That smile that is only reserved for you.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Ash made his way slowly to the ranch that Lillian had claimed as her own. It had been a full year since she had came to town and even a month since they've been going out. Sure. These two things seemed insignificant to other males but Ash couldn't help himself from enjoying it. And besides, it was a great way to spend his day off. Just him and Lillian and no one else. The female brunette finally came into view, hugging her alpaca with loving tenderness. When she looked up, he smiled at her, gaining a smile in return.<p>

He knew that smile. That as the smile meant only for him. He loved that smile. It sent chills through his body and goosebumps to pop up into his flesh. ...Well...it was their month anniversary. There was nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun for a bit. Or perhaps all day~.


	40. Intelligence

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MollyxWizard (requested by Mariko the Cure)**

**And to the anon reviewer EmoGirl who requested the KurtxTinaxJoe chapter. I'm afraid that I won't be able to do your request. I do the chapters based on the kinks at the supplied tumblr url at the top of the story and "A girl's first threesome" is not one of the turn ons there (nor do I believe it really IS a turn on, in my opinion). I'm sorry that I wasn't able to get it done.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: That smile that is only reserved for you.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Wizard paced back and forth in the farmer's house, prattling on and on about something in his book. Molly didn't know what the heck he was talking about to be honest. It was all going over her head. She had asked the magician if he could come by to help her learn a few things. ...Ok, that was a lie. She just wanted to spend more time with her boyfriend. It was the only thing that she could think of to get him to actually do so during the night. Better to spend time with her than gazing at the stars. But with the way he was explaining everything in that book of his was...arousing. She didn't fully know why.<p>

"Molly, are you listening?" Wizard asked, sitting down on the bed.

Said female blinked at him slowly before tackling the magician onto the bed. His intelligence was just about to become her number one turn on~. And she was going to use it to her advantage every chance she got~.


	41. When You Wake Up Next To Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GrayxAkari. (Request by harvestmoongirl987)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When you wake up next to them.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Gray's eyes slowly fluttered open as the morning sun hit his face. He blinked once, trying to remember where he was. But it didn't take long for it to hit him. He was on Waffle Island, just a few days after his wedding day. Still felt like a dream for the young apprentice. He turned on his side, coming face to face with an awake Akari. "Morning..."<p>

The brunette giggled lightly. "Good morning~."

He couldn't help but smile, kissing his wife as he climbed on top of her. If waking up next to her was going to be a terrific turn on, then there was no _way_ he was going to spend the night at the shop. _Ever._


	42. When They Whisper Go Deeper

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: OwenxJill. (Request by harvestmoongirl987)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they whisper "Go deeper".  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Owen hissed slightly as Jill clung to his back for dear life, their love making becoming more heated by the seconds that passed on. It was always amazing when they got together like this. Yes, their relationship was thriving but it was rare when they would sleep over at each others houses. So when they <em>did<em> get a chance to do this, it was always passionate and pleasurable. They always got so into it when it happened.

"Go deeper..." Jill whispered, gazing up at the muscular man through half lidded eyes.

Now that was a straight chill throughout his entire body. Who was he to deny such a request? He just hoped he said it again the next time they found time for this. It would help insure those countless founds until the sun came up~.


	43. Deep Voices

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: SheaxSabrina. (Request by BlackndRose)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Deep voices.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Sabrina rarely ever walked into the jungle. Her father had told her numerous times that it was dangerous there. But she loved how beautiful the place was. It was peaceful too. And then there was always the icing on the cake.<p>

"Sabrina. What you doing here?"

The ravenette turned to the jungle boy, smiling as a light blush graced her cheeks. "I-I came to see you..."

And let's not forget Shea's deep voice. She never understood why she liked it so much. It made her want to do..._bad girl things_. Things that she shouldn't do until marriage. But you know what? She didn't care~.


	44. When He Squeezes Your Waist

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ClairexGustafa. (Request by Winged Pheonix Wolf)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When he squeezes your waist.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Claire practically ran up the small hill that led up to Gustafa's...yurt home. She had finished her work for the day and she couldn't wait to see the hippie. She knocked a few times on the door before letting herself in. And sure enough, there he was. Sitting on the floor and picking at his guitar, releasing a calming melody into the air. "Hi, Gustafa."<p>

The red head looked up, smiling as his eyes lit up behind his sunglasses. "Well, hey there."

She wasted no time in sitting next to him, leaning against his arm as he played. Within a few minutes, he moved his arm, wrapping it around her waist and giving it a squeeze. The blonde shuddered as he did. She always loved it when he did that. Squeezing her waist was a sure fire way of him getting some at the moment. And the five rounds that would follow after that one~.


	45. Kissing In The Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MaryxGray  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Kissing in the rain.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Mary had spent the good portion of her morning at the Tool Shop, watching as Gray worked with the tools. It was always amazing to see him work. She loved it when Saibara let her watch and her own parents allowed her to skip out on their walk to Mother's Hill. It just proved that they accepted their relationship. Soon, it was time for her to leave. She said goodbye to the two men before stepping out of the shop. Too bad she couldn't hear the rain from inside the shop. But that was alright. She just needed to get home quickly. The librarian ran off down the road, wanting to get home as quickly as possible.<p>

"Mary!"

Said female stopped and turned around, spotting the blacksmith apprenctice running towards her. "Gray, what are you-" She was cut off quickly, Gray pulling her into a kiss. Chills went up and down her spine, the rain only increasing the pleasure of the kiss. She had no regrets of taking him back to the library for the rest of the day~.


	46. Wearing His Clothes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MollyxToby. (Requested by soo-chill)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Wearing his clothes.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Molly stepped out of the shower with a pleased sigh. Now that felt good. It always felt good to take a shower after a hard days work. And Toby was going to be home soon, too. That just made it even better. The farmer hummed as she walked about the room, going into the dresser and pulling out clothes. She didn't care if they were his clothes. She liked wearing his clothes to bed sometimes. Oh, they smelled like him too. It was like he was in the room right now even though he really wasn't.<p>

"I'm home!"

She turned on him quickly, donning his large clothes on her flesh. He wasn't even in the house for more than a minute before Molly jumped on Toby. She loved wearing his clothes once in a while all because it added an extra hour or two to their love-making~.


	47. The Text Before You Wake Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MiraxPerry. (Requested by MidnightMoonHarvester)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When he sends a text before you even wake up.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>It had been a long time since her husband had died. She could remember unnumbered days of depression. Never smiling nor finding any happiness in anything that she use to do. She couldn't even continue to work her husbands trade to earn money for herself. But one day, Perry had helped her through it. He was such a wonderful and kind priest. Mira was able to finally smile because of him. And even though she had eventually learned to like and start a relationship with him, she was glad that he was able to accept the fact that her late husband would always be a part of her no matter what.<p>

The sun peaking through her curtains was what woke her up for the morning. She had no idea what time it was but she would soon find out. The brunette reached for her phone on her nightstand, flipping it open to see that she had received a message an hour ago. She wondered why it didn't wake her up. No doubt it was indeed from Perry:

"_Good morning! I hope you have a good day today."_

Oh how sweet he was. He really was pure and innocent. But...every time he did this, Mira couldn't help but feel this tingly sensation to go right up to the church and commit a very horrid sin. ...But she honestly couldn't care. Getting a text before she woke up was always a simple turn on for her~.


	48. When He Breathes On My Neck

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: DiaxKurt.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When he breaths on my neck.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Dia sighed in content as she leaned into the strong chest of the carpenter apprentice. It was such a beautiful and lovely day. She couldn't help but decide to come outside to read. And what were the odds that Kurt would be outside the villa too. Never mind the fact that he came every Tuesday to deliver wood, he was still here. They sat in silence as Dia slowly made her way through the book, diving deeper and deeper into the story as it unfolded.<p>

The brunette had leaned his head lower, trying to get a better look at the words. Dia couldn't help but shudder as his breath touched her neck in a steady and slow pace. "Are you ok?" Kurt asked concerned, pulling his head away.

She looked up at him, a flush on her cheeks as she contemplated how to tell him this. The way he breathed on her neck was just so...sensual. She knew that she had to get rid of the feeling soon. No one would notice them disappear into the tool shed right? Good~.


	49. Men Who Are Great With Kids

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: CeliaxJack.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Men who are great with kids.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Celia was happy that she finally got married to Jack. It felt good to finally get out of Vesta's attic. Although she loved living with the kind farmer and her brother, it felt nice to build her own home with her own family. It didn't take long for her to give birth to their son, Mark. She had a happy life indeed.<p>

"Daddy, up!"

The female farmer smiled as she watched her husband lift up their five year old son, tossing him up in the air a few times before cuddling and rocking him. He was good with children and she loved him for it. Their son was happy for all the times they had together and even followed his father around when he worked. Celia waved goodbye to their child as he decided to go outside and play with the dog. She wasted no time in taking Jack's hand and leading him to their bed.

A man who was good with kids was always her most definite turn on~.


	50. When They Steal A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MollyxWizard (requested by Yami's Girl 117 who wants a steamy one. ;D).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When They Steal A Kiss.**

**HAPPY 50 CHAPTERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO'S SENT IN REQUEST AND READ THIS ALL THE WAY THROUGH AND EVEN REVIEWED! :D  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Molly had practically rushed through her chores for today. She woke up early just so she could <em>be<em> early for this picnic. Too bad she forgot about all the animals and crops she had. She feared that at this rate she may never make it in time! But at least she finally had them done. And now she was practically running through Castanet Island towards Wizard's house. She was going to be late but at least she wasn't going to be late that much! With hope Wizard could forgive her.

"I-I'm so sorry I'm...l-late..." the farmer panted, running into the magic man's house. Molly barely had time to catch her breath before she felt the familiar lips of Wizard's on her own, giving her a soft kiss.

"It is all right."

Now that was unexpected and uncharacteristic of the mage. He never did something like that before. ...And Molly liked it. She saw no point in skipping out on the picnic to do...other activities~.


	51. Their Jawline

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GwenxBob.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Their Jawline.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Gwen new that Bob wasn't considered as a...<em>attractive<em> person. He had a square head, too much of a muscular build and his hair was basically a flat top. It seemed like no one would really be interested in him. But she was. That was the important thing. She honestly loved everything about him. From his hair, to his head, to his body, all of it. His jawline especially. She just loved it. The sharp angles, the way it was shaped. She couldn't help but shower it with kisses whenever they were together. And almost always after that barrage of kisses, Gwen had no trouble dragging him back to the house for a bit of fun.

She couldn't help herself. Bob's jawline had to be one of her greatest turn ons about him.


	52. His Scent

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ChelseaxPierre.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: His Scent.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. :D**

* * *

><p>Chelsea really did adore Pierre. Everything about him was just amazing to her. It didn't matter that others looked at him like he was a child, she didn't care. He was a man who was kind and caring and a great cook! How could someone not love him for that? Everyday they had delicious meals that he cooked himself. She truly got the better man out of everyone on the island. And the way he smelled...it was intoxicating. It was always some sort of spice that he probably had just used for his cooking. She always loved it. Believe it or not, it was actually the reason that their little afternoon romps had started.<p>

Chelsea had no shame in admitting that the way Pierre smelled was her most biggest turn on~.


	53. When They Can Make You Laugh

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GillxAngela (requested by ()).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they can make you laugh.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gill had to cover his mouth just to stifle the chuckles from spilling out of his mouth. Angela had been moving left and right around the office She was honestly trying to help but the more she did, the more she was making a fool out of herself. She was always stumbling over a pile of books that she had left out or even causing an avalanche of papers to fall onto her. Of course he was kind and respectful enough to ask her if she was ok after wards but it really was funny. It would only be a matter of time before he burst into laughter.<p>

Who knew Angela would be this much fun to have around the office. She really did bring laughter into Gill's work. And Gill honestly had another thing in mind that she could bring. "Angela? Could you come here for a moment?" he asked, loosening his tie.

This was going to me a fun day indeed~.


	54. Tongue Rings

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KylexAlicia.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Tongue Rings.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kyle~! Look at this wonderful piece of jewelry I just got~."<p>

The red haired farmer looked up from his work. It was rare when Alicia would visit him on his farm. She was usually at the docks trying to get people to get their fortunes told. So why was she here? To show him this piece of jewelry that she had? That was...an odd reason. But nonetheless, he walked over to her, wiping the sweat from his brow? "Yes Alicia?"

The pinknette chuckled lightly before sticking out her tongue, making the farmer jump in shock. That was an impressive piece of jewelry...piece straight through her tongue. Why would...anyone get something like that? It didn't make sense to amnesia ridden Kyle. ...But on the other hand...there was something about it that was a turn on to him. He wondered how it would feel on a more sensitive part of his body.

...There really was only one way to find out, right~?


	55. When He Grabs Your Ass While Making Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: FloraxDaryl (requested by BeetleJuice-AikkaFanDA).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When you're making out and he suddenly grabs your ass.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Flora may seem like she was crazy for falling in love with the the "crazy" scientist of Forget-Me-Not Valley. When she thought about it sometimes, she probably was. But she didn't care. She knew that she was in love with Daryl and nothing could ever change that. Even now when she was watching him tinker with some sort of experiment. He was mumbling profanities as quietly as he could as he worked. She honestly found it somewhat adorable in a weird sense of way. When he was finally done for a while, the archeologist wandered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. Daryl had immediately responded into it, wrapping his own arms around her waist.<p>

But then it just happened. Just a random little thing that came off as so innocent yet...dirty at the same time. Daryl had just randomly grabbed her...bottom like it was nothing! Nothing at all. Flustered, Flora pulled away from the scientist, allowing him to return to his work. She had never had something like happen to her before.

...And she liked it. She wondered just how much longer she could distract him from work for a little something. Only one way to find out, right~?


	56. The Chills From A Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: NorixHiro (requested by shimakaichu).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: The chills that run down your spine when he kisses you.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Nori's turn to mind the shop. She didn't mind it really. It meant that her grandpa would get a little extra rest and she was happy for that. Although, with the way he sometimes acted, you would think he was 30 and not 74. But she loved him all the same.<p>

"Good morning, Nori."

She looked up from her lap, smiling as Hiro walked into the small shop. "Good morning, Hiro. What brings you here today?"

Hiro shrugged, laughing a bit. "O-Oh, no reason. I just wanted to check up on you and well..." He moved closer to the shop keeper, leaning down a bit to give her a soft kiss on the lips. "And uh, do that. Ok, I have to go now. I'll see you later!"

Nori couldn't help herself when her face burned with a blush. Nothing was different from all the other times that they've kissed but this was just so...sudden. It sent chills up her spine. ...Well, she knew what she was doing after work with Hiro~.


	57. When They Say They Want To Make Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ChelseaxMark.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they tell you they want to make love to you.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"These are really really good, Chelsea!"<p>

"Y-you think so?" Chelsea asked, smiling up at Mark as he nibbled on the chocolates she made.

"Yeah! You really put in a lot of effort and love into making these..." the blonde assured, already picking up another piece.

This made Chelsea happy. She was able to make something good for Winter Thanksgiving Day and present it to Mark for the special occasion. And what luck that he needed a break from his studies in the hotel. She always admired how he diligently worked on his farming techniques and knew so much about it despite the fact that he rarely ever stepped foot out of his room! At least it proved how determined he was to be a great farmer.

Mark cleared his throat slightly, setting the box of chocolates down. "Um, Chelsea...there's something I've been meaning to tell you this past...year we've been together..."

"Y-yes...?" Now she was getting nervous. What could he be wanting to tell her? Did she do something wrong? Did she? No, she couldn't think of what she did wrong at all. And was he...blushing...?"

"Chelsea...I...I...I want to...to make love to you..."

Chelsea's heart practically filled up with joy. Nothing bad had happened. Nothing was wrong. Everything was perfectly fine. Chelsea smiled at him, feeling the chills and thrills surge throughout her body before tackling him to the bed in joy. This was going to be the best Winter Thanksgiving Day ever~.


	58. When They Know You're Nervous

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: CandacexJulius (as requested by floridapanther28 AND Katieisawesome).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they know you're nervous.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Candace's heart was bumping erratically in her chest. She feared that it would burst forth from her ribcage and fall at her feet. It was frightening. Here she was on a date with Juluis and she could barely enjoy herself because of her nerves. She was starting to think that this was a bad idea. Maybe she should just apologize to Julius and leave now. It would be better than embarrassing herself here in front of him. "J-Julius, maybe I...I should go..."<p>

The multi-colored haired male looked back at her, taking in her slightly shaking form. She didn't look well at all. But still, Julius smiled. "It's ok to be nervous, sweetie, but I promise you. You're going to like this."

The bluenette looked up at him as he took her hand, leading her away from their current position. There were chills going through her entire body. She didn't know why. Was it because Julius knew what was wrong with her without her even having to say it? The thought was very...sweet of him. Maybe doing this wasn't such a bad idea. It could be fun~.


	59. When SHE Throws You On The Bed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ChasexMolly (as requested by Annaboo).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When SHE throws you on the bed.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chase looked up at the clock as he slowly peeled away at an orange. She was late. Too late. He hated it when she was late. Who the hell gave her the right to be late? He growled softly, standing up and putting the orange to the side. He was too irritated to even eat it. The chef made his way to his room, running his fingers through his hair. Upon entering his room, there was Molly, looking at him with a blank expression.<p>

The chef huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, it's about time you showed u-" He never had a chance to finish his sentence before he was tossed on the bed. He looked at the farmer, watching her as she worked her shirt off. He didn't know where she got the strength to do such a thing...but he liked it.

He guessed he could forgive her being late for that little act that turned him on.


	60. Whispering

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: AnitaxIvan (as requested by Cookiecream).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Whispering.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anita always had to do things in private with Ivan. He was a teacher and she was a farmer. She didn't want to think about what would happen to his reputation if his students found out. She was worried for him. That's why everything was done in secrecy. Their hand holding, their kissing, everything. She wanted it to stay hidden no matter what for his sake.<p>

"Good afternoon, Anita. How are you today?"

The blonde smiled at Ivan as he approached her booth. "I'm fine, thank you! How about you?"

The brunette chuckled. "It's the same as ever. But I have a request for you..." Anita watched him as he leaned in closer, moving his mouth to her ear. It was in the most lowest of voice that only she could hear. "I want to see you tonight..."

Anita's face turned a bright crimson as the teacher pulled away, waving goodbye as he left. She had only ever heard Ivan whisper to her when they were alone together. Doing that out here in the open was just...different!

...She couldn't wait to see what would happen tonight~.


	61. Nutella On Their Body

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ChasexMolly (as requested by Janice).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Nutella on their Body.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chase groaned softly as he looked at the farmer as she cooked. She was making crepe's for breakfast. She wanted to try to make him something special even if it was simple. The recipe really only required to make the batter, bananas and some nutella. And boy, was she making a mess with that nutella. It wasn't on the table or on the floor. It was on her. Completely on her. On her neck, her face, her arms, her hands, everywhere. Like she had no patience to take things slow.<p>

"I'm really sorry for the mess, Chase. I'll be sure to clean up when you're eating."

The chef blinked slowly at the farmer before standing up and dragging her back to bed. It would take a while, but he had a better idea of cleaning up the nutella~.


	62. Men In Suits

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: LillianxCam (as requested by Annie).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Men in suits (I know a Tux is most likely...different from a suit but this was the first thing that came to mind. OTL).**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today was their wedding day. It took her a long time to woo the cat and flower lover but she finally accomplished it. Once she got the blue feather, she didn't hesitate to go up to Cam and propose to him. They had set the wedding day for a week after the proposal and that day quickly came. Soon, Lillian was walking down the aisle in a pretty white dress, a bouquet of flowers in her hands, a grin plastered on her face. She looked at Cam standing near the alter, a smile on his own face. He looked wonderful in his tux. It made her shiver just seeing him like that.<p>

As much as she wouldn't admit it to the world, she loved a man in a suit. She knew what they'd be doing right after the wedding~.


	63. When They Pull You By Your Pants Loop

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: AshxCam (as requested by Magicalchan).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they pull you in through your pants loop.**

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cam was always a quiet person. But when they were together, they would talk for hours. Maybe that's why Ash liked him so much. He was quiet and only showed his real self in front of Ash. He felt honored for it. No one else would see that side of him but Ash and he was happy. The farmer made is way across the town, going from his farm to where Cam's flower stand was. And there the cat lover was, staring off at his flowers.<p>

"Hey, Cam! Good morning. How are you today?"

The purple wearing male looked up at the farmer, silent as always. But he was more silent then usual. Like something was wrong. Ash was going to ask if anything was troubling him but Cam had pulled him in close by the loop of his pants.

"Nothing... I just want to see you tonight..."

Goosebumps appeared on Ash's skin when Cam pulled him in like that. Guess he was going to be coming home late tonight~.


	64. When You Know You Shouldn't

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GwenxBarrett (OH LOOK. MY BARRETT ROLEPLAYER CAME BACK. 8D).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When you know you shouldn't.**

_UPDATE: So like...I went back to one of the old GwenxBarrett chapters and I noticed...I REALLY watered down from there to now... I don't know, for all the chapters, do you guys preferred the watered down versions? Or do you want me to go back to being dirty dirty? Or go back and forth? .3.;;**  
><strong>_

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Out of all the places they could've sneaked off too, Kyle's house was lowest on the list. Kyle was off somewhere battling monsters or talking to people or harvesting crops. He could be anywhere in town. He could come back any minute. It was a bit of an adrenaline rush but it was still wrong. "Barrett, I don't think we should do this," Gwen pointed out as the mayor's son pulled her inside of the farmers house.<p>

Barrett rolled his eyes, pushing the blonde down onto the table. "Who cares?"

There was that thrill and chill that went through her at the very idea. The idea of knowing that they shouldn't be doing this. But oh, she didn't care as they partook in this act.


	65. Dirty Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: JackxKaren (requested by trainalf).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Dirty dancing.**

_UPDATE: So like...I went back to one of the old GwenxBarrett chapters and I noticed...I REALLY watered down from there to now... I don't know, for all the chapters, do you guys preferred the watered down versions? Or do you want me to go back to being dirty dirty? Or go back and forth? .3.;;**  
><strong>_

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Karen had been drunk out of her mind. Again. It wasn't anything new to Jack. He'd been going to the bar to check up on her or to take her home countless times. He didn't mind but he wished she would drink responsibly. But getting her tonight was different than usual. Jack never expected Karen to take him by the hand and drag him to the middle of the bar and proceed to dance with him. She was grinding and moving against him like she wasn't even drunk at all. Jack couldn't help but feel dirty yet strangely turned on from it all.<p>

He knew exactly what they were going to do when they got home. Or at least when she sobered up.


	66. When They Kiss Your Inner Thigh

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ChelseaxWill (requested by CheeseLover).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they kiss your inner thigh.**

_UPDATE: So, I'm going to be following Somebody Who's Lazy's advice and going back and forth between dirty and normal. =w=;**  
><strong>_

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chelsea's back arched in pure pleasure as Will kissed his way down her body. They had only been in her house for a few minutes but by now, he had already stripped her of all her clothing and underwear, himself remaining in his clothes. Each kiss the blonde pressed into her body felt like fire on her skin. Each and every one of them teased and heightened her sense, making her moan out into the air. She wanted more of it. So much more.<p>

And then, he bit her. Right there in the inner part of her thigh. Nothing could turn her on more than what Will just did. She was going to get more. Come hell or high water, she was going to get more~.


	67. Nails In Your Back 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: VaughnxGwen.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Nails in your back (Oops. Looks like I did this one before. I usually try not to repeat kinks so don't expect this to happen again. My apologies. OTL).**

_UPDATE: So, I'm going to be following Somebody Who's Lazy's advice and going back and forth between dirty and normal. =w=;**  
><strong>_

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Everything about their relationship was purely physical. This thought crossed his mind every time he was inside her. Physical and nothing more. No emotional attachment at all. Even now, as he was hovering above her, their bodies moving against one another, Vaughn only saw this as something physical. And he knew that Gwen saw it as that too. If either of them were in the mood, of course the other would take their pants off and ask "how do you want it?". That's all and nothing more.<p>

But with Gwen's nails digging into his bag, he couldn't help but feeling even more turned on then usual. And he was going to take her as many time as physically possible.


	68. When They Take Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: Harvest King/IgnisxMolly/Hikari (Requested by Rose).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they take control.  
><strong>

_UPDATE: So, I'm going to be following Somebody Who's Lazy's advice and going back and forth between dirty and normal. =w=;**  
><strong>_

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was a control freak. Ignis always needs to be in control. If he wasn't, he wasn't happy. If he was, well, then he was a happy person. And he made sure that he was always in control with Molly. Always topping, always taking the lead, he was in control and no one else. And Molly never seemed to want to take control. The poor innocent girl followed his lead like an obedient house wife. She was a good submissive woman.<p>

Then why was he finding himself suddenly thrown onto his back, the petite farmer crawling on top of him. She was taking control. Crawling all over him and keeping him in place. Ignis had never been more turned on in his life. And he hoped, after tonight's events, she would do it more often.

.


	69. Just The Look

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GwenxBob.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Just the look.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She could see him looking at her from across the pasture. Bob was just staring at her, listening to Tim talk on and on about his most recent find. Gwen watched him out of the corner of her eye, brushing Napoleon's back. To anyone else looking at them, they were just think that Bob was just admiring her from afar but Gwen knew better. It was <em>that<em> look. That look that sent chills and thrills up and down her spine. That look that read that he wanted her and he wanted her now. The most biggest turn on in her book was that look.

She just hoped that Tim left soon so that they could get this urge started already~.


	70. When Late Night Convo's Turn Dirty

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MayaxChase (requested by PeachyHearts).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When late night convo's turn dirty.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Maya enjoyed talking to Chase in the late hours of the night. Everything seemed so quiet and peaceful between them. They would talk for hours and not even care. Occasionally they would be up all night but they didn't care. They were enjoying themselves. It was a normal part of their relationship. Maya giggled into the receiver, curling up into a ball as Chase's joke ended.<p>

"So, what kind of underwear are you wearing tonight~?"

The young girl gave a small squeak. Another part of their normal relationship. When their late night conversation's became dirty. And Maya knew that that was only the beginning~. She wondered how fast he could get here to her room before the sun came up~.


	71. Sex Bruises

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: AzelxSonia.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Sex bruises.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They had never been that rough before. Not to each other. They had done only sweet and tender love making. This time, it was different. Azel didn't know what caused it. It just...happened. Azel sighed softly as he rose from the bed, trying hard not to wake Sonia up. He slowly made his way to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. They had barely gotten any sleep last night due to their romp. He could even see the bags slowly forming under his eyes.<p>

Oh? But what was this? He peered closer to his arm, touching at the slowly forming bruise. Was that from last night? When she grabbed him in a death grip? ...A chill went throughout the young farmers body. He didn't know why, but gaining a bruise from their night romp turned him on more than he would thought.

Azel honestly hoped that Sonia was up to being late on their chores for another round~.


	72. Tickle Fights To SweetRough Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GillxKasey (requested by Umi-chan).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When he ends a tickle right with a sweet but somewhat rough kiss (Sorry. I didn't see your request for it to be dirty before I wrote it. QAQ).  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"L-let me go, y-you...i-idiot...! Ha ha...!" Gill squirmed on the bed as Kasey continued to tickle at his side. He didn't know what started the farmer's tickle attack but all he knew was that he did not approve of it. He just waltzed into his room, lifted the mayor's son over his shoulder and tossed him onto the bed where he proceeded to tickle him. "K-Kasey! Stop it...!"<p>

The farmer finally stopped, allowing the blonde to take in a few deep breaths. Finally, it had ended. But soon, his breath was taken away once Kasey pulled him into a slightly rough kiss. Gill whimpered lightly, grabbing onto the arms of his partner, feeling a burning sensation within his slacks

He wasn't going to be letting Kasey go anytime soon tonight~.


	73. When You Know What Turns Them On

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: LuminaxKurt.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When you know what turns the other one on.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lumina's heart was beating in her chest as she sat on top of the piano keys, her eyes nervously flickering from the main entrance to the doors that led to Romana's and Sebastian's room. She couldn't believe she was doing such a thing and in the middle of her home. There were so many risks involved in it but she wanted to. No, she <em>needed<em> to. She just had to wait for the right person to come in.

Her heart skipped a beat as Kurt walked into the house, probably exhausted from a day at work. He stared at her, his mouth slightly open. It made Lumina feel even more exposed in her nightie. "W-welcome home, Kurt..."

Her eyes saw that small shudder that racked Kurt's body. She knew he couldn't resist this. And knowing what he loved had her more turned on then anything. With hope, they'd be able to keep quiet enough so that Romana and Sebastian didn't wake up.


	74. Being Pulled On Top Of Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: AnitaxAmir (requested by themidnighttiger).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Being pulled on top of them.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anita ran through the bazaar, looking carefully for the object of her heart's desire. She had been looking for him all day but she couldn't find him. He had been gone all of Fall and he had finally returned. How could he not go to see her first. The blonde huffed, placing her hands on her hips. But then she saw him, his dark skin sticking out from all the snow and his white ensemble. She smiled, running quickly over to him. He seemed to be resting on a patch of grass that hadn't been covered by snow just yet and it made her question if he was cold or not.<p>

When she finally got close, she smiled at him. "I-it's great to see you back-"

Anita didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Amir grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him. She flustered lightly, looking up at him to ask for an explanation. He only smiled before returning to resting his eyes. But the farmer was restless now. She never would have thought being pulled on top of him would turn her on so much.

She needed to get him back to her house. And fast.


	75. Their Crooked Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: CarlxLouis.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Their crooked smile.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Carl watched his husband from the other side of the cafe. Louis has been working diligently all morning to repair the stove that Katie had broken. He loved how he always enjoyed repairing and experimenting on things. Most of all, he loved that smile that came on Louis's face every time he was working on something. It was a crooked smile, a smile he would only get when he was working, but oh how Carl loved it. And, although he wouldn't say it out loud, it made him tingle in the best way possible.<p>

He hoped that Louis would be done soon. They had to christen their new bed upstairs~.


	76. Taking Showers With Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: CamxAsh (requested by floridapanther28).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Taking showers with them.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The florist looked up from beneath the pillow, watching the farmer walk around the room. He was tired but every farmer woke up with the sun and that meant that Cam would have to wake up too. He finally sat up in bed, yawning and stretching like a cat. He spotted Ash smiling at him and it made his cheeks flush red. "M-morning..."<p>

"Good morning." Ash motioned for him to follow him. "Wanna take a shower with me?"

Cam smiled, nodding his head. Out of all the things that he would do with Ash, showering with him never failed to turn him on. And he planned on taking up all his time once they got in there.


	77. Hip Biting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MistxRaguna (requested by Cookie and cream).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Hip biting.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mist ran her fingers through Raguna's hair as they lay in bed. It was early morning and they were relaxing the hours away until the farmer decided to get up and get to work. The brunette buried his face further into the pale girl's stomach, sighing softly. Yes, this was a relaxing way to start the day-<p>

"A-ah...!"

The silvernette looked down, a blush creeping across her face. Raguna bit and nibbled at her bare hip, sending chills up and down her spine. She held him close, muttering under her breath. That familiar sensation between her legs was returning and it was coming back with full force. She hoped he didn't have plans on leaving anytime soon. He had to finish what he started and he had to finish it _**now**_.


	78. Chin Stubble

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: AnissaxJin (requested by Katieisawesome).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Chin stubble.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Anissa."<p>

"Oh, good morning, Jin." The brunette smiled at her husband as he wandered into the kitchen. They had only been married for a week but already Anissa was sure that this was the best choice she could ever make in her life. As the doctor sat down, she walked over to him, placing a plate of food before him. "Hm?"

"Is something wrong?" Jin questioned, looking up at his wife.

"You have a bit of chin stubble here..." she explained, touching his chin. He had said something else but it was lost to her ears. There was something about Jun having a bit of a stubble that...exhilarated her. He was more..._sexier_ now than he ever was before. Thoughts and ideas of him tossing her onto the table to make love to her filled her head.

Now she just had to find a way to make it come true, and now~.


	79. Nervous Giggles

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from thingsthatturnyouon[dot]tumblr[dot]com.**

**Chapters Pairing: PierrexLanna (requested by babypowder333).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Nervous Giggles.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Lanna's first time cooking for Pierre and the gourmet could tell that she was nervous. She fumbled a bit with the ingredients and utensils. The gourmet chuckled at her, watching as she tried her best to cook something delicious for him that wasn't fish related. "It doesn't have to be perfect, Lanna." At least not <em>too<em> perfect, but close enough for the gourmet's taste.

Lanna smiled at the gourmet. "Aw, you know that's not true, Pierre! Besides, I want it to be as perfect as I can get it for you~!" The former singer turned back to the counters, accidentally knocking down a few of the pots that were hanging. "Oops...Heh heh heh..."

The gourmet jolted a bit as Lanna gave off that nervous giggle. It was...adorable and it gave him a weird thrill he had rarely felt when he was around the pop star. But he knew very well what it meant and he planned on stalling dinner for at least another hour~.


	80. When She Wears Your Clothes In The Morn

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: LilyxAlisa (requested by babypowder333).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When she wears your dress in the morning.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lily yawned, stretching her arms above her head. The beds in the church were comfortable. More comfortable that the inn. She turned to her side, ready to wrap her arms around her bed mate—only to find her gone. The blacknette sat up and looked around the room. Alisa was definitely no where in sight. Now where was that little priestess.<p>

"Oh! Y-you're finally awake..."

She turned emerald eyes on the woman who entered and a grin broke out across her face. Alisa stood there, a tray of breakfast food in her hands, but that wasn't what interested the treasure hunter. Wrapped around and hugging at Alisa's body was her dress. Her authentic Chinese dress. It looked stunning on her. And in a matter of minutes it would find it's way back to the floor as she ravaged the priestess once again~.


	81. Lace

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MicahxRaven (requested by phenoxfire).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Lace (remind me to never do something like this again because I totally went off...).  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The farmer sighed heavily as he walked into his home. It was a tiring day in the fields and in the dungeons. There was so much work to be done and he had to get it done by tonight. But when he finally did, it left him so exhausted that he had no energy left to do anything else. He would just have to see Raven tomorrow.<p>

"Good evening, Micah."

Micah looked up from the floor, his face turning a dark shade of red as he looked at the red head. She stood there before him, dressed in nothing but a pair of lacy lingerie. It was a sight he wasn't expecting to see when he got home. He wondered how the fabric would feel under his hands and against his flesh. Well, regardless of how he was feeling, Micah was sure he had enough energy to take part in Raven's "event"~.


	82. Nipple SuckingBiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KaseyxRenee (requested by Kishibi).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Sucking biting/nipples (Not sure this is my best work...).  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kasey's tongue lapped at the tender bud, making Renee whimper. The other farmer lay partially naked on the bed, her partner hovering over her to lavish her with affection. She bit her lip, trying to keep her moans from sounding any louder. Kasey continued to show attention to her nipple, sucking and biting it gently. "A-ah...Kasey, s-stop it...What if someone comes...?"<p>

He chuckled, looking up at her from his position. "Relax, baby. No one will show up."

Renee moaned out as Kasey continued with his ministrations, moving over to the neglected nipple. She squirmed beneath him, keeping her legs tightly closed. The idea of being turned on by this simple act amazed and startled her. Her first time having sex and she was already more turned on than she ever was before. She just hoped that Kasey would hurry up and take her now. Like, _right now_. But until then, she would just have to wait and suffer this torture.


	83. Chin Stubble 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MollyxLuke (requested by Anonymous).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Chin stubble (uh, whoops. Another double. Didn't mean for this guys and it wouldn't surprise me if they were both the same... Sorry.).  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were up at the crack of dawn. It was the life of a farmer and the life of the husband of a farmer. Not that Luke or Molly seemed to mind. They were already use to it. The farmer stretched her arms above her head, yawning loudly. She looked down at her sleeping husband, giving him a smile as he stirred. "Good morning..."<p>

Luke smiled up at her, sitting up to give her a small kiss on the cheek. "Morning..."

She laughed slightly, resting her forehead against his. And that's when she saw it. All stubbly and blue, coming out from his chin. Just the slightest chin stubble. But it was enough for her to tackle her husband down to bed for a bit of a morning romp. The animals and the crops could wait for just a moment longer~.


	84. When They Get Aggressive

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KurtxGwen (because my friends turned me into a shipper for them...).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they get aggressive.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt grunted as his back hit the wall and immediately a pair of hands were on him, slipping underneath his shirt. He grunted into the forceful kiss he was pulled into, staring down at the red eyes that leered up into his. Gwen had gotten handsy the last few days. Handsy and rough. Whenever they were alone, she was immediately on him, trying to get whatever she could out of him. Something that may have been seen as the blonde being too forward, Kurt ate it all up.<p>

He loved it when she got aggressive. When she took control of their situation and "love making". Her dominance had always been one of his greatest turn ons. And every time she crawled on top of him, he let her take control for the night~.


	85. Sex Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GrayxMary.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Sex hair.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gray happily hummed as he opened the fridge door, taking out a bottle of water. A hard days work that was relieved easily by one round of sex. It was a good combo. It dehydrated but it was a good combo indeed. The blacksmith padded his way back to his shared bedroom with his wife, slipping inside quietly. He took a moment to look and appreciate the girl laying in the bed. Glasses slightly askew on her face, her face flushed, and her hair...a total yet attractive wreck. The way it stuck out in different ways and was out of place. All of it because of their round just a few moments ago. It never failed to turn him on.<p>

"Gray, are you ok?"

Said male nodding, giving her a smirk as he crawled back to her. He just hoped she didn't mind going another round with him right now.


	86. Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KurtxDia.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Dancing.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He wasn't much of a dancer. Dia was a better dancer than he was. She took lessons in dance so of course she would naturally be better at it. So when the princess asked for him dance with her, Kurt politely refused the offer. He wasn't planning on making a fool out of himself but Dia still persisted until he finally gave in. And the two danced together, swaying back and forth to the music. He looked her up and down as they danced and his heart skipped a beat.<p>

Kurt never knew how much dancing with Dia could turn him on. She was so lightly and moved so easily. He placed a hand on her hip, pulling her in close to him. He really hoped that she didn't mind going straight home after the dance. He had a few ideas in mind that he wanted to do with her~.


	87. Muscles

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GwenxVaughn (I've given up trying to hide my non-canon otps...).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Muscles.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vaughn was muscular in his own unique way. From hauling animals and carrying various bags of feed for them, it toned his muscles uniquely. They were animal dealing muscles. The kind of muscles that you only get from handling and caring for all sorts of farm animals. And that's what Gwen loved. She would sit there on a block of hay, watching the animal trader go back and forth amongst the animals in the barn. If it was incredibly hot and even hotter inside, he would take off his shirt and vest and she'd just relish in seeing his muscles move as he worked.<p>

"What are you lookin' at?"

She could only grin and tackle him down to the hay below. She couldn't help it. His muscles were such a great turn on to her. Who cares if the animals got a glimpse of it?


	88. When They Take Your Shirt Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: WallyxChris (OH LOOK SUB VILLAGERS!).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they take off your shirt.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was always tired from work when he got back to Forget-Me-Not Valley. He worked hard at the gym training others and then made the difficult trek back home. He didn't mind but that didn't mean he didn't get tired sometimes. After training with his son again, he would walk into his home and upstairs to find Chris there already winding down and switching to more comfortable clothes. She would look at him from behind her glasses and give him a small smile. Then she would walk over to him, say something about setting up the bath for him, and then work on taking his shirt off.<p>

Wally loved it when his wife did this. When she would take his shirt off for him and her hands would gently brush his muscles. It was a good thing Hugh wasn't home yet because Wally and Chris were going to spend a good hour in the shower~.


	89. Chest Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: MariaxRay.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Chest hair.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"You look exhausted, Ray..." Maria cooed, rubbing the fisherman's shoulder as he sighed softly.<p>

"I'm alright. I'll be alright too. I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed, ok?"

She nodded, moving away from him so that he could get up. She watched him as he pulled off his vest and shirt, revealing the flesh underneath. And the sight made her breath catch in her throat. To her, it was odd to like that sort of thing on a man. She didn't know anyone among her friends that liked it so she was surprised that she enjoyed seeing it. The curls of hair that came out on Ray's chest. There was something about them that she loved to death and she just wanted to touch them and the muscles underneath,

She found herself standing up from the bed and following him into the bathroom. Surely he wouldn't mind a bit of company for a while~.


	90. When They Cup Your Face As They Kiss You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GillxKasey (requested by Anti-Social Cowgirl).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they cup your face as they kiss you.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Work had piled up over the last few days. There was more and more things to do now and it was slowly starting to stress Gill out. Being the mayor's son, he was entitled to do part of the work his father received. He <em>wanted<em> to do it. He accepted the duty with no hesitation and held his head up high. Even if it made him exhausted at the end of the day, he would do his job and do it right.

"Hey, Gill! How's work going?" Kasey questioned, walking into the man's office.

He sighed in response, not once looking up from his work. "It's going slowly. To what do I owe this-" His yelp of surprise was muffled when Kasey lifted up his face and pulled him into a kiss. A hand came up, cupping his face softly and a chill went through Gill's body. Why something like this never failed to turn him on each and every time was unknown to him. It just did.

Well, there was nothing wrong with having a bit of fun right? Sex does aid in relieving stress after all~.


	91. Chivalry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KathyxOwen (requested by Anti-Social Cowgirl).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Chivalry.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was just another typical date for Owen and Kathy. He took her out at least once a week religiously for over a year now. Their jobs kept them busy. It was hard to do things now a days with work in the way. That was why they had planned on this weekly date. It gave them a break and time to have some fun with each other. Kathy shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself.<p>

"Are you cold?" Owen questioned, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders.

Kathy smiled at him, biting her lower lip. And who said that chivalry was dead? Owen followed it to a T. And she loved every second of it. It gave her a thrill and chills and she loved him for doing it. She gave a quick glance around the area before grabbing his arm and pulling him aside. No one was around to see them. They might as well have a little fun~.


	92. Hickeys

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: JillxSkye (requested by Cba to sing in).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Hickeys.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why would you <em>do<em> that...?"

Skye chuckled, looking at Jill through the mirror. "I think it's a good fit for you, don't you think?"

Jill huffed, crossing her arms as she looked at he hickey Skye had left on her as a reminder of last night. "I don't think it is!"

He gave her a shrug before walking off, leaving a chuckle in his wake. She huffed, sticking her tongue out to him. She looked back into the mirror and tilted her head to the side. Maybe it did look good on her. The other people in the valley may not think it was proper but deep down she didn't care. If anything, it reminded her about the night that caused it and it immediately turned her on. She grinned, running back to Skye to drag him back into the room.

Why not have more fun and make even more hickeys for her to love?


	93. Corsets

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: BarrettxGwen.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Hickeys.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Barrett never saw the reason for corsets. They inhibited a girl's breathing if it was too tight and it didn't look good if not used correctly. They were a waste of fabric and material that could be used for something else. At least he never needed to worry about seeing that in his own home.<p>

"Welcome home, Barrett~."

He stopped in midstep, looking at the blonde resting on his bed. This was not a sight he was expecting. Gwen sprawled out on the bed in nothing but a corset, panties, and stockings. It made him bite his lip and take a step back. If he knew seeing one on her would turn him on so quickly, he would have gotten one for her a long time ago. Guess corsets really did have _some_ use to them~.


	94. Spooning

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: ChelseaxJulia (requested by CoonTail13).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Spooning.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Julia nuzzled Chelsea's neck, making the girl sigh softly. It was a rainy day today and that meant that they were both off. Or at least, Julia took the day off. She heard Taro announce that there was going to be rain so she told her mother she was taking the next day off and ran to sleep over at Chelsea's. It was very rare that they were able to get some time alone like this. And now, they finally did, spooning against one another peacefully.<p>

Chelsea squirmed a bit, looking at Julia out of the corner of her eye. Julie knew that look. That look of "take me, I'm yours". Their own not so subtle code of telling each other that they were turned on and wanted some relief. Julia herself couldn't deny that she was in the mood, too.

Why deny what they both wanted~?


	95. Kisses On The Neck

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: NataliexPierre.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Kisses on the neck.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Natalie sighed softly, looking over the cookbook before her. Cooking for a gourmet was harder than she thought it would be. She had to make sure it was perfect or risk a loving but critical criticism from Pierre. That was something she wanted avoid for the time being. Right now, all she wanted to do was give him a loving and caring meal for the night. Sighing again, she stood up straight, stretching her arms above her head.<p>

"I'm home, Natalie!" Pierre announced, walking into their small abode.

She smiled at him as he walked closer, hugging her from behind and kissing at her neck. She relaxed into the touch, resting her head on his shoulder. Pierre knew exactly how to make her feel better. Even more important, he knew how to get her in the mood. Their dinner would have to wait. Right now, Natalie had a better thing in mind that she _knew_ she could do right each and every time.


	96. Being Sung To

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: PierrexLanna (requested by harvestshakespeare).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Being sung too.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The song he heard was absolutely beautiful. Every time Lanna sung for him, Pierre's heart fluttered. He let out a dreamy sigh, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. The other islanders may have had something against her voice but he loved it to death. She always enjoyed singing and the fact that Pierre didn't mind hearing her sing mad her happy. In turn, that made him happy.<p>

But it didn't mean that it didn't do something else to him to. Pierre didn't know what it was but whenever Lanna sang to him, he inched closer and closer to being turned on by her. He didn't know the reason why. It just did. That was why after she sang, he always made sure that his name was the next thing she sang for the next hour.


	97. Long Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: JillxMarlin (requested by Shippergal).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Long hair.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, cut it out," he grunted, swatting her hand away from his hair.<p>

Jill giggled, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Does it bother you that much?"

"Yeah, a bit..." Marlin answered, returning his attention back to the newspaper.

The brunette sighed softly, pulling away from her husband and his hair to continue breakfast. Marlin's hair was one of her favorite aspects about him. She loved how long he kept it and how soft it was through her fingers. It was absolutely amazing. She even loved how it looked on him and as weird as it it was one of her turn ons for her. She loved gripping onto it for leverage and just thinking about it had gotten her hot and bothered.

Biting her lip, she quickly turned around, grabbing him by his arm and dragging him back to the bedroom. There was nothing wrong about a small quickie right? Marlin and his hair was to blame after all~.


	98. Spanking

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: GillxChase (requested by Guest).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Spanking.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah...!" Gill bit his lip, digging his fingers into the leg he was bent over.<p>

Chase chuckled darkly, groping at the red marked ass before him. "Aw, what's wrong? You like it that badly?"

The mayor's son refused to speak. He wasn't going to acknowledge Chase's question. His hard on pressing into the cook's thigh should be enough of an answer for him. How was he suppose to know that spanking was a turn on for him? That the feel of Chase slapping his ass until it was sore and his dick desperately poking and rubbing against his pants would be absolutely amazing.

He _needed_ Chase to be inside him. And now. He just hope he stopped the foreplay soon and take him! Only time could tell for their little session.


	99. When They Whisper Don't Stop

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic. The ideas for it came from .com.**

**Chapters Pairing: KanaxGeorgia.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they whisper "don't stop".  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He couldn't control his urges once he saw Georgia on his side of the mountain. He hadn't seen her in days and now she was finally here, paying him a visit. And Kana couldn't be more grateful. The minute she walked into the stable, he had her pushed up against a wall, their hands roaming one another in a heated fit of passion. And neither of them seem to care.<p>

"Don't stop..." Georgia whispered in his ear, sending chills throughout his body.

Those were the words he wanted to hear. Those were the words that got him excited beyond his control and sent him into a daze. Those words turned him on and Georgia knew that. He didn't care if Hayate saw them, just this once. They had their needs to fulfill, after all.


	100. Noticing She Isn't Wearing A Bra

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: JuliusxCandace (requested by Ahoge).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Noticing she isn't wearing a bra.  
><strong>

**HAPPY 100 CHAPTERS GUYS! Let's see how long I can keep this up. 8D  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Julius yawned as he walked into the tailor shop. It was lunch time and every day he took Candace out. It wasn't for long and it wasn't much but it lasted until their next day off together. For now, it was enough for the two of them. "Candace, are you ready?"<p>

Said female let out a soft reply before making her way out from the back. Candace smiled as Julius, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I-I'm ready..."

Julius smiled at his girlfriend, offering her his arm. And that's when he noticed it. Just the slight bump from her chest. Was that...her nipple? Was she not wearing a bra today? His smile faltered for a brief moment before slipping into a lecherous grin. As much as he should have asked Candace why, he had a better idea to to do. He couldn't help himself. Seeing her without a bra on was a huge turn on for him. And he was going to exploit it greatly today.


	101. Captivating Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: CamxDirk (requested by marie).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Captivating eyes.  
><strong>

**EDIT: WHOOPS. Thank you, Bigfan, for pointing out the little problem I had with this! I had no idea the last chapter was in this still. I should be more careful. It's fixed everyone!  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dirk was new to the area of Konohana and Bluebell. He had lived mostly in Zephyr town so the place was new yet exciting for him. He immediately bonded and liked both village's villagers. They were kind to him and invited him to stay with them at any time. But no one caught his eye as quickly as Cam did. Most importantly, his eyes caught him instantly. Dirk had never seen eyes like them before. And as soon as Cam said hello, he was caught.<p>

Dirk couldn't resist Cam or his captivating eyes. It turned him on and well...he wanted Cam for his own. And he would fight for him too.


	102. Men In Uniform

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: AnitaxDirk (requested by ShinyDragoniteLove).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Men in uniform.  
><strong>

**EDIT: The last chapter is fixed!  
><strong>

**EDIT: WHOOPS. Thank you, Bigfan, for pointing out the little problem I had with this! I had no idea the last chapter was in this still. I should be more careful. It's fixed everyone!  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anita hummed in thought as she looked over her crossword puzzle. It was a boring day today in the bazaar. The shops were all opened but there weren't many people out to buy things. Maybe it was because of the weather. It had gotten colder recently so it seemed like everyone was staying inside for a while.<p>

"Anita, how do I look?" She looked up, smiling at the familiar voice before her jaw dropped. She watched as Dirk modeled his uniform for her, turning this way and that way with a proud grin on his face. "They wanted all the mailmen to wear it now. Do you like it?"

She bit her lip, looking him up and down. She won't deny that she liked. She loved it actually. Seeing a man in uniform was one of the most erotic things she could ever see. No one would notice her stall closed for a few hours, right? She hoped not because she had plenty of ideas that she wanted to do to Dirk. _**Now**_.


	103. Being Spoiled

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: AlicexToy (requested by TheGoldenHeartedGirl329).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Being spoiled.  
><strong>

**Sorry if the name seems wrong but StH/HoLV's protag is actually named Toy/Tony.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Alice loved, she loved being spoiled. That's the type of girl she was. She was use to being spoiled and she loved it. Every relationship she had spoiled her to no end. And Toy was no exception to that. Everyday he brought her a rare ore and she loved it. She actually looked forward to his visit each and every evening.<p>

And she was sure he knew that it was one of her turn ons. Alice loved being spoiled so much that it had turned her on quite a few times. And each and every time it did, she dragged Toy away to show him how much it did. Her hands were on him quicker than he could even realize what was really happening. But every night once they finished, she was sure that Toy didn't mind at all about spoiling her.


	104. Fooling Around In The Pool

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: AmirxAnita (requested by TheGoldenHeartedGirl329).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Fooling around in the pool.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amir chuckled against Anita's lips as his hands ran up and down her sides. The water lapped against them with each movement they made against each other. It had cost him a lot of money but Amir didn't mind. He enjoyed having a pool in the home him and Anita shared. It proved to be...useful for them. Fooling around in the pool never failed to turn either of them on. The idea that they were allowed to be nude in their own pool where no one would be able to see them was amazing.<p>

He loved running his hands around her back and to her bottom, cupping it in his hands. The way she moved against him that made him moan out. Fooling around in the pool was always great. And since it was their own, they were allowed to do whatever they wanted. _**Anything**_. And Amir was sure that they did it at any slight urge.


	105. Long Glances

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: DorothyxBarrett.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Long glances.  
><strong>

**Ok, important information guys, I'm gonna start taking requests for this thing. It can be a pairing that's canon or non-canon, just give me a pairing and I'll get it done. I'll go back and forth between requests and the ones I did so don't worry. Be assured that I got yours done/going to do yours. But please keep in mind that I'm doing it by that tumblr and by kinks that would go with the character or seem more fitting. Thank you. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dorothy enjoyed the few moments she had with Barrett. The times when they would meet in Cherry Blossom Square for their little "date". It was always interesting to talk to him. He never had anything boring to talk about and if they couldn't decide on a topic, they just sat in silence and enjoyed each others company. Occasionally, out of the corner of the corner of her eye, she would notice Barrett staring at her. She paid it little mind and only blushed.<p>

But it was the way he did. He just made something as simple as a glance last so long before looking away or starting a conversation with her. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, to herself or him, but it turned her on whenever he did it. There were things she wished they could do together but she never had the courage to do it herself. She only hoped that Barrett would make the first move. And soon.


	106. When They Wear Nothing But Your Hoodie

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: GrayxMary.**

**Chapters Kink: When they wear nothing but your hoodie.**

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gray yawned as he raised his arms above his head in a stretch. It had been a rough day over at his grandfather's blacksmith shop yesterday. As soon as he got home, he passed out next to Mary who was sound asleep. It was now morning and he was well rested. But where was Mary? He looked at the empty side of their bed before stepping out of bed and heading for the kitchen.<p>

"Oh, good morning, Gray."

A small grin spread out across his face as he looked at her. She was wearing his hoodie as she worked in front of the stove, cooking pancakes, bacon, and sausages. She looked good like that. She didn't seem like she wore anything underneath and that just added fuel to the fire. The fact that she was wearing it and probably naked underneath turned him on. Gray wasn't even in the mood for breakfast. He needed Mary and he needed her now.

He just hope she didn't mind skipping breakfast for a few hours.


	107. When The Unhook Your Bra While Hugging

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: SharaxMicah (requested by Guest).**

**Chapters Kink: When they unhook your bra while hugging.**

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shara smiled as she picked at the various flowers growing in Micah's fields. He always knew what she liked. He took the time and effort to grow them and give them to her. She knew how much they cost and how painstakingly they took to grow but still he did it. And that's what she loved about him. He did the little things to make her smile.<p>

"Shara!"

Standing up, she turned to smile at the farmer. Micah returned the smile and immediately pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. "Hello, Mi—cah?!" She pulled away, taking a step back from him as he chuckled playfully.

Shara's bra was unhooked and the culprit of it was standing in front of her, grinning as if it was nothing. As reserved as she was, she couldn't help but feel a little tinge of being turned on from it. Micah unhooking her bra as they hugged? It felt great. And now, she planned on getting her revenge, in more ways than one.


	108. When You Lay On Top Of Each Other & Pant

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: DiaxKurt.**

**Chapters Kink: When you lay on top of each other and pant.**

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dia clung to Kurt's strong back, accepting the carpenters weight on top of hers. They laid there panting, trying to catch their breathe from such an act. Usually, Dia would never have considered doing something like this before marriage. Kurt didn't force her to have sex with him. She decided on it on her own and she was happy with her choice. There were little things about Kurt, the things he said and did, that made her want to make love to him.<p>

Even now, as he laid on top of her, panting, it made her want to do it again with him. Dia was glad that in somewhere she was more healthier than what she was when she was younger. If she wasn't, she would have never had the strength to push him off her and have her own way with him. Not that he would mind, of course.


	109. Pelvic Bones

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: LukexBo (requested by Reviewer).**

**Chapters Kink: Pelvic bones.**

**Edit: I had this ready for days but I didn't want to update it after Lyla or any of my other non-M rated stories. Sorry Reviewer!  
><strong>

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Luke watched Bo from afar as he worked diligently on the task ahead of him. He had long ago taken his shirt off, the summer heat being too much for the smaller boy to handle on top of the project. Although Luke had broken his wrist a week or so ago, he still had to look after the more careful apprentice. But he kept getting distracted. He kept looking at Bo's hips, or more importantly, his pelvic bones. He just loved the way they stuck out from his khaki's. He wanted to touch and bite them even if for a little while.<p>

Well, no one would notice them walk away for a bit, right? And he was sure that Bo wouldn't mind do a little more extra work. Hopefully.


	110. When They Call You Ma'am

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: CeliaxMarlin.**

**Chapters Kink: When they call you "Ma'am".**

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Celia bent over, grabbing the basket of strawberries in by the handle. Yet try as she might, she couldn't lift the basket. This was unfortunate. Vesta wanted the crops to be taken into the storage place right away and she couldn't find Marlin or Vesta anywhere. So, while they were gone, she was in charge of bringing the crops in. If only she put them all in a smaller basket. It would have been easier even if it would take a longer time to do so.<p>

"Celia, wait. Let me take care of that."

She looked up, smiling as Marlin came running over. "Oh, thank you, Marlin. I appreciate it. Also, there's a few other baskets I filled up like this. ...You don't mind getting, do you?"

"Not at all, ma'am."

A small gasp escaped Celia as Marlin walked away. That was so uncharacteristic of him. Marlin had never called her "ma'am" before. In fact, she was sure he never called anyone it before. Yet, it gave her a thrill she never felt before. A feeling that scared her yet excited her at the same time. "Um, Marlin...can you come to my room later...? There's something I want to talk to you about."


	111. Being Pinned To The Wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: JinxJulius (requested by Reviewer).**

**Chapters Kink: Being pinned to the wall.**

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Today was the day he would avoid him. As much as he loved his boyfriend, today was one of those days that Jin wanted to be alone. He had told Julius countless times to give him a break but the jeweler didn't listen to him. Maybe he just craved and wanted all the attention the doctor to give him. Much to Jin's dismay. But now he was going to get the break he desperately needed and he couldn't be more grateful.<p>

A small gasp escaped me as he was pushed against the wall, his hands immediately being pinned to it. "I found you~," Julius cheered in that sultry voice of his.

Must to his reluctance, Jin groaned from the contact. As much as he wanted some personal space, he couldn't help but enjoy being pinned to the wall. Guess he was getting something a little better than being alone. He just hoped Julius would make it worth his while.


	112. When They Come From Behind&Kiss YourNeck

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: GwenxVaughn.**

**Chapters Kink: When they come up from behind, move your hair and kiss your neck.**

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Move it over there, Joe, and don't give me any sass. Just do it." Gwen frowned at her brother as he moved the desk that she ordered him to do with his brother. They had a lot of orders to fill out and to deliver today. It would take them both all day to bring it to the villa and she hoped they would just hurry up and get it done. "Come on, you guys! We don't have time for this!"<p>

Her immediate instinct when someone came behind her was to hit the person but as soon as she felt a soft kiss press into her neck, she relaxed. She didn't know anyone else who would do that to her. She leaned in Vaughn's chest, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. The kisses didn't stop on her neck and, although she hated to admit it, she was getting more and more turned on by the second.

"Hey, guys? Take a break for a while." Vaughn and herself had something else to attend to for the next 30 minutes.


	113. When They Push Your Head Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: PhoebexCalvin (requested by Qu-ko).**

**Chapters Kink: When they push your head down.**

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phoebe snuggled closer to Calvin, resting her hand over his heart. It had been a tough day excavating and they were both worn out. The man ran his fingers through her hair, sighing softly. "It's been a good day today."<p>

"Mhm. I'm glad we were able to get it all done by today."

"You bet." He titled Phoebe's chin up and gave her a soft kiss. The girl shuddered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She always loved how affectionate Calvin got. Especially after a dig. He was more handsy and romantic. It made Phoebe's heart beat even faster than it normally should.

She started, feeling his hand on the back of her head and slowly pushing her downwards. Phoebe felt her cheeks darken with a blush but she gladly went southwards. She never knew why but she always enjoyed it when Calvin pushed her head down. It never failed to get something going.


	114. When You Climax Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: Anita/GretelxIvan (requested by Gretel).**

**Chapters Kink: When you climax together.**

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anita moaned out, clinging onto Ivan tightly. He moved against her, thrusting inside her over and over again. She was so close to the edge. Ivan knew exactly the right spot to make her cum. The more he hit it, the closer to the edge she got. She bit her lip and dug her nails into his back. "Oh, Goddess, Ivan!"<p>

"Anita..." He groaned softly and together, the crossed the threshold into orgasmic bliss. She shuddered underneath him, holding him close. He chuckled, burying his face into her neck. Anita loved it when they climaxed together. There was just something more...erotic and romantic about it.

And in the end, it meant that they would have a second round.


	115. Running Your Fingers Through Their Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: VaughnxChelsea (requested by Icyangel12).**

**Chapters Kink: Running your fingers through their hair.**

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chelsea cooed softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. Vaughn could only chuckle at her response, continuing on with the act. They had a long day today and only now had a chance to relax. Chelsea always seemed to enjoy cuddling up to him and resting her head on his chest. She got so comfortable so quickly that he didn't have the heart to move her. So he opted to running his fingers through her hair.<p>

And as strange as it seemed, it always got his blood boiling. Maybe it was how soft her hair was or the smell of her shampoo. Whatever it was, it always made him want her. And he always made sure to have her, too.


	116. Strong Arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: KarenxRick.**

**Chapters Kink: Strong arms.  
><strong>

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I've never really noticed how much muscle you've gotten~."<p>

Rick pushed up his glasses, looking at his arms then at Karen. "R-really?"

"Oh yeah~. It's like an entirely different man now~."

"I-I wouldn't say that..."

Karen chuckled, walking up and feeling at Rick's arms. He may not have noticed it but she certainly did. She never realized how much stronger Rick was getting as they grew up. Surely it was from all the years he had of caring for the chickens. Those bags of feed were probably heavy most of the time. Yet Rick lifted them up without a problem. And Karen always had a thing for strong arms. The idea of someone wrapping her and lifting her up with strong arms always made her feel hot and bothered. "Rick? Let's do it."

"W-what?"


	117. When They Lick & Bite Your Inner Thigh

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: LylaxLouis**

**Chapters Kink: When they kiss & bite your inner thigh.  
><strong>

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lyla gasped lightly, reaching down to grip Louis' messy hair. He was such a tease. One big tease hiding behind the glasses of a dorky and smart person. She knew he could be evil but never this evil. She lay on her back on her bed, Louis resting between her legs and partially on the floor. He bit and kissed at her inner thighs, showing them more affection than any other man had in her life.<p>

And she knew that he knew it always got her going. That it got her to the point of wanting more quicker than any groping or dirty talk could ever send her. And she was always grateful for the fact that they were already in the midst of making love to one another. Soon, she would be the one in control.


	118. Their Tired Voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: RioxSoseki (requested by Zombei Marionette).**

**Chapters Kink: Their tired voice.  
><strong>

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rio rubbed her eyes when the sun seeped through the curtains and landed on her face. Morning had come already and she groaned. After a night of celebrating her marriage to Soseki, she didn't want to wake up this early. She looked over at the sleeping man, smiling. He seemed to be having a good sleep. She hated the idea of waking him up but she had to. She reached out, shaking him lightly. "Wake up, honey..."<p>

Soseki groaned softly, one eye opening to look at are. He yawned and turned onto his side to face her. "Morning..."

She always loved his sleepy voice. The way it rumbled in his chest. What she loved even more was that he wouldn't a bit of a morning activity because that was exactly what was going to happen today.


	119. When It's So Good You're Shaking

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: JuliusxWizard (requested by Zombei Marionette).**

**Chapters Kink: When it's so good you're shaking.  
><strong>

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Julius bit his lip and dug his fingers into the pillow. Every movement that Wizard made had him shaking and moaning. He never thought that doing this with the local fortune teller would make him like this. He never knew that he was so great in bed like this. His hands touched him and he felt like he was on fire. "Ah... Wizard..."<p>

And he loved it. It was so good that he was actually shaking. No one had ever done this to him before. Neither a man nor a woman have made him feel like this. And he knew, if Wizard continued to do this to him every time, he would be showing up more often.


	120. Blonde Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: LuminaxRock.**

**Chapters Kink: Blonde hair.  
><strong>

**I don't think I need to like, list that I'm taking requests. Send them in a review if you want one! Anyway, I'm sorry I really haven't been updated this too much. I'm trying really hard to get a good balance of being able to easily go back and forth between M rated stories and stories that _aren't_ M rated but it's pretty hard. I had a hard time with just this chapter and the other two to come. I'll probably update this not too often or something. Sorry. It was a good run at least!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lumina stared at Rock from a distance. He was at the beach as usual and she usually joined him at this time. Unfortunately, there were times when she was late. Those times were when she got lost staring at him. More correctly, she got lost admiring his hair. Not the way it was cut but the color. She adored his blonde hair and the way it gleamed and shone at all times of the day. Blonde hair was so rare here in the valley and knowing that Rock had it gave her chills.<p>

It gave her the chills she wasn't sure a young lady should have. Why such a thing would give her this feeling was beyond her. But maybe Rock could explain it to her. Or, maybe he could...show it to her?

"R-Rock? Can you come here for a moment?"

What could hurt from trying?


	121. Sexting With Othes Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: MollyxWizard (requested by Unknown).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Sexting with others around.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wizard had had a phone for a while. It confused him at times. It took him a while to know what the buttons were for and what they did but thanks to Molly, he was able to learn them. Molly was ecstatic that he had finally got a phone. Now he was just a phone call or a text away from seeing him or even talking to him. That made her happier than anyone else could know.<p>

Molly smiled as Maya and Luna prattled on and on about their dates with Gill and Chase. She kept her phone hidden beneath the table and she kept paying it a few glances every minute or so. She had never expected that Wizard would be so quick to pick up sexting. In fact, she never expected him to do it in the first place! Yet here he was, using so much details in what he was "doing" to her. The slip of his hand down her underwear to play with her clit. His mouth on her neck, leaving marks. It was almost too much too bare.

And she wondered if Wizard would really do such things to her in person. She couldn't wait to find out and she had a feeling that she would find out tonight.


	122. When They Try To Distract You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: GillxLuna (requested by Unknown).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they try to distract you from the movie.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Luna, please," Gill muttered, taking Luna's hand off his thigh. He heard her huff in annoyance and returned to watching the movie. He had been wanting to watch it for a while and wanted Luna to come with him for a date but since the movie began, she had started to do weird things to him. She would touch his arm or massage his shoulder. Her hand would rest on his thigh and she would slide it up until he stopped her from getting to his crotch. It was becoming for frequent and he didn't know what to do.<p>

But he wouldn't deny that he didn't enjoy it. Luna trying to distract him from the movie excited him. He had to reposition his legs quite a few times to keep Luna from seeing what was occurring in his lap. After the movie and their date, he would take care of it. And he would show her just what her actions did to him. And she would take pleasure in knowing that she succeeded and so much more.


	123. When Your Knees Go Weak

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: RachelxAmir (requested by Unknown).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When your knees go weak.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fall was such a sad time for Rachel. The season was beautiful but the fact that Amir wasn't around, was not. She missed the Arabian Prince dearly. Every time he left, he always looked forward to having him back in Echo Village and into her arms. The letters he sent to her everyday did little to help her pass the time. It only wished he was around even more. But soon, winter would come and today was no different.<p>

Rachel bounced up and down on the tips of her toes as she waited for Amir to walk through the mansion doors. She would wait here for him to show up instead of him coming to her house to see him. Minutes passed and finally, the door opened. Sanjay walked in first and he gave her a smile before opening the door a bit more. Amir stepped in behind him and he stared at her, surprised to see her there.

"Welcome ho-" She was cut off by Amir's sudden stride towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was hard but loving and she couldn't help herself as she gave a soft moan. Her knees were growing weak and they threatened to make her fall. If Amir wasn't holding her, it wouldn't surprise her if she actually did.

Amir knew exactly how to turn her on. He did it practically every time he came back. Just one hard kiss that made her knees go weak and buckle was enough to do it. And surely he would bring her upstairs to reap his rewards and be welcomed home properly by his girlfriend.


	124. Having To Put Music On

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: AllenxRio (requested by Qu-ko).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Having to put music on because their moans are too loud.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Allen..."<p>

Allen chuckled, sorting through his CDs. "It's fine. I just don't want Rod or the others to hear us." If any of his neighbors heard Rachel moaning as loudly as she just was, he wouldn't be able to live it down once Rod started teasing him about it. Dunhill would just make it worse, too. But there was something about having to turn music on because of how loud she was that just made him feel even hotter. He couldn't wait to get back to it.

With the music playing, guaranteed to cover up his girlfriends sounds, he turned towards her. "Now, where were we~?"


	125. Girls With Short Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: AllenxYuri (requested by Qu-ko).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Girls with short hair.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Allen stared at Yuri as she worked on the newest design she had created. He usually came here on his days off. Just to see how she was holding up. But he couldn't help himself when he stared at her hair. It was perfect. It was well taken cared of and there were no split ends. Plus, it was short. For some reason, short hair always got to him. He loved it on a girl. In turn, it made him want Yuri even more than her wanted her mom.<p>

"Yuri? Want to come over for dinner tonight?"


	126. That Can I? Look In Their Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: RioxRod (requested by Marie).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: The "...Can I?" look in their eyes.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Things had been heating up between Rio and Rod. Every time they had seen each other, they felt the urge to hold one another and give each other a kiss. This time was different though. This time, their hands were all over the other. Rio had been waiting a long time for this and she was glad that they were finally taking the next step. She felt his hands reach the bottom of his shirt and he pulled away from her.<p>

Rod looked up at her, a puppy eyed look on his face. He had that "can I...?" look in his eyes. Rio smiled and nodded at him. Slowly, Rod started to take off her shirt and she lifted up her arms to help him. Who knew that such a simple look would make her feel even hotter? She wanted Rod and she wanted him now.

_If only he would hurry up._


	127. That Firm Grip They Have On Your Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: AngelaxChase (requested by Guest).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: The firm grip they have on your hair.  
><strong>

**I literally have two pages of stuff I need to post. It's why I'm not limiting this fic to only twice a week.**

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She never expected Chase to be so forward. Ok, that was a lie. She just never expected him to do it outside a building where anyone could see them at any moment. Angela's cheek was pushed against the building but it didn't hurt. Even her body was pushed against it. Chase leaned against her, trapping her between his body and the building. What made her squirm and heat pool between her legs was the grip he had on her hair.<p>

It wasn't hurting but it was firm. One tug and it would hurt but she knew that Chase wouldn't do that to her. He knew it turned her on. He knew that if done right, Angela would beg for him to take her right now. How could she not make love to a man who knew just how to please her~?


	128. When They Flip Their Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: Adult AngiexVan (requested by animemoviefangirl).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they flip their hair.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Angie watched as Van read his book. They were suppose to be going out in just a matter of minutes but he was still lost in his little reading. They've been together since they were sixteen and now they were twenty-four. Neither of them changed and Angie was trying to realize if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Possibly a bad thing since Van continued to always read whenever her had the time. Some boyfriend he was. At least he was a good doctor.<p>

She bit her lip as Van flipped his hair, trying to get it out from his eyes. She never understood why, but she loved it when he did that. When he flipped his hair for any reason, it sent her wild and crazy with desire. And she knew one way to fix it.

"Van~, do you wanna play 'doctor'?"


	129. When Each Kiss Feels Like The First One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: SanjayxRio/Rachel (requested by anonon & Guest).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When each kiss feels like the first one.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sanjay sighed softly as he watered the plants in the mansion. It had been a couple of days since he was able to talk to Rio. She came by to only say "hello" but then she had to leave shortly after. He understood that she was busy but he honestly wished she could come by for a little while longer. Even Amir was starting to worry for his sighing friend. The door to the manor opened and he turned with a smile. He was expected Amir to return but instead there was Rio, wearing the outfit he liked the most.<p>

Rio smiled and walked up to him, clasping her arms behind her. "Why, hello, Sanjay~. How are you?"

His heart skipped a beat as his smile grew even wider. "Hello, Rio. I'm fine and yourself?" The girl shrugged and leaned up on her tip toes. He leaned down a bit and gave her a short and sweet kiss. This kiss certainly gave him chills. No matter how many times he kissed her, each kissed her shared with Rio felt like the first one they ever had. The same feelings and emotions never hesitated to come back to him.

"Sanjay?"

Sanjay shook his head, feeling his cheeks burn even more. He was embarrassed that she caught him day dreaming, but he was even more embarrassed that he found himself enjoying those feelings down in his groin. Although he was a gentleman, he did have urges. "Rio... Master Amir won't be back anytime soon."


	130. Waking Up Next To Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: BluexAnn (requested by OMGuava).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Waking up next to them.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blue stretched out as morning came. The rooster was crowing and practically calling him name, telling him to get up and get to work. He glared at the window, seeing the sun barely breaking the horizon. A rancher always rose with the sun and the animals. He looked over at his side, finding Ann snuggled up against him. He smirked as he looked down at her. Blue always enjoyed it when Ann spent the night. He liked waking up to her in the morning.<p>

And it never hesitated to get him hot and bothered. It didn't help that he had a friend out to play with fresh and early in the morning. He wouldn't be taking care of it himself, oh no. With Ann here, that meant that she could help him with his situation; and he was going to enjoy it, too.


	131. Hearing Their Soft Laugh In Your Ear

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: CamxLaney (requested by OMGuava). EDIT: THANKS TO ILOVETHISSTORY FOR CATCHING THE MISTAKE IN THE PAIRING! ;w;  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Hearing their soft laughter in your ear.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cam smiled as Laney, Lillian, and Howard were busy discussing some form of gossip they may have heard. It as nice to hear them laughing, especially Laney. He loved her laugh the most. He could hear it for hours and never get tired of it. He walked over with a tray of tea. He caught only a bit of their conversation before they went off into a bit of laughter.<p>

And he heard Laneys soft laughter in his ear. Cam shuddered and put the tray down before he dropped it. He loved her laugh so much that it was practically a turn on for him. In fact, he was sure it was. Now he was hot from the small laugh she gave off. Now he had to figure out a way to get them to leave to his room without drawing attention to them.


	132. Having Them As Your Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: VaughnxGwen  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Having them as your dirty little secret.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It happened once a week and every week. Vaughn would come to the valley or Gwen would go to the island. From there, they didn't hold back. Clothes went flying and they went at each other with reckless abandon. They did this to relieve whatever they were feeling whether it was stress or a pent up libido that needed to be satisfied. Just feeling him inside her or her wrapped around him was enough to rid all that was being held inside them. No one knew what they were doing and they did their best to make sure that no one did.<p>

They were the others dirty little secret. Knowing this turned them on even more than the day they awaited to be with one another again.


	133. When They Pull Your Hair Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: KrossxRaguna (requested by chelsietta).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they pull your hair back.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kross dug his fingers into the sheets. The pleasure that Raguna was giving him was all too much. It felt wonderful. He never wanted it to end but he knew that he had to get back to work soon. Oh, but why stop something that felt so good. He buried his face into the pillow, moaning into it. Before long, he felt a hand grip his hair and pull his head off the pillow. "I want to hear you."<p>

He loved it when Raguna pulled his hair. It just fueled that fire he was feeling already from the man behind him. Of course he would give Raguna what he wanted and moaned even louder.


	134. When They Whisper I'll Go Easy On You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: SanjayxRachel (requested by crys).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When it's your first time and they whisper, "I'll go easy on you".  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was so obvious that she was nervous. She knew that it showed and she only hoped that Sanjay didn't mind. Rachel watched her boyfriend on the other side of the room as he dug through his dresser for a condom. After finding one, he turned and saw her practically shaking. Sanjay smiled softly and crawled on the bed to hover over her. "Are you nervous?" Receiving a nod in response, he chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Don't be afraid... I'll go easy on you..."<p>

Rachel shuddered at his words. He said them so softly and sweetly that it pushed all her fear away. It even helped to turn her on to this whole experience. She wanted Sanjay, and she wanted him _**now**_.


	135. Being On Top

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: RachelxRod (requested by GreenDrop).  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Being on top.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Don't stop, Rachel..."<p>

Oh, she didn't plan to. Rachel looked down at Rod as she moved against him, their hips meeting every other second. The sounds of their love making rising and falling in volume. Rods hands were on her hips and hers were on his chest. He stared up at her with such love and adoration. This was why she loved being on top. It gave her such power and she loved it.

"Let's keep going, alright?"


	136. Having Sex In The Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: PopurixKai.  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Having sex in the dark.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark in the snack shack. Not even the moon could reach inside it and brighten the room. Above her, Kai was steadily thrusting into her, her legs wrapped around his hips. They knew they were running late to drop her off at home, so they figured there was nothing wrong with a quickie. Popuri held onto the front of his shirt, moaning into his neck.<p>

There were times when she was afraid of the dark, but right now, she welcomed it. It made the whole experience better and more pleasing. She could imagine that it was Kai making love to her or maybe a complete stranger. Needless to say, the entire thought turned her on even more. It was a shame that she had to go home after this.


	137. Boys Who Play Musical Instruments

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: RachelxSanjay (request by Guest. I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THIS. SORRY FOR THE WAIT.)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Boys who play musical instruments.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled as Sanjay played the violin. He always enjoyed playing it for her when she visited and she had no problem listening to him play. His melodies were always soft an beautiful. It made her feel at peace. If there was a day when he didn't play it, she begged for him to. And when she did, he delivered.<p>

He knew what it did to her, too. How it turned her on whenever he played. Boys who played musical instruments never hesitated to turn her on. Whenever he was done, they knew what they would spend the next few hours doing.


	138. The Trail Of Clothes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: AllenxRachel (requested by Guest.)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: The trail of clothes leading to the bedroom.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Work was more exhausting than he had expected. There wasn't much stress in cutting hair but sometimes there were. Especially when people thought that he was some sort of miracle worker. That was NOT who Allen was, regardless of what they thought. Now all he wanted to do was go upstairs and rest.<p>

Allen move behind the counter and stepped on something he didn't quite expect to be there. In fact, it befuddled him how he never noticed it. A t-shirt. Just laying there like he was the one who put it there himself. It wasn't just that though. As he continued to walk to the stairs, there was more and more clothes laid out on the floor and leading up to his room.

Allen knew exactly who had down this. Rachel had been trying to get his attention all day but all day he had been busy. So this was how she was going to play? It wouldn't surprise him if he found her naked in his bed. Still, she knew what could turn him on. Just seeing the trail was getting him worked up for what she wanted him to do. She was going to get it when he got up there. He was going to make sure of that.


	139. When They Go In Hard

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: SabrinaxVaughn (requested by Guest.)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they go in hard and all you can do is scream.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sabrina panted heavily as she clung to Vaughns back as his fingers ran up and down her body. They toyed with her heavy being and spurred her on as they got hotter and hotter. She felt his fingers inside her and moaned softly, burying her face into his neck. "Don't," he grunted, pulling her head back to look into her face. "I want to hear you." She nodded, feeling her face grow even hotter and redder. He held her close, pushing their bodies together. "Ready?"<p>

When she nodded, he thrust into her hard, causing her to scream out in the air. She felt him smirk against neck and she whimpered slightly as he continued this. It didn't hurt her. In fact, she enjoyed it. She enjoyed it a lot. With every hard thrust Vaughn did, she was a step closer to a quick orgasm. He knew exactly how to get her off and what turned on her. Knowing that he knew how to take care of her was the reason she agreed to doing it on her father's desk. What he knew wouldn't hurt him, right? Besides, all that matter was the pleasure she was feeling and nothing more.


	140. When They Say They Masturbated

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: KatiexJoe  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they tell you that they masturbated and thought of you.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**Also, I've decided when I'm going to end this fic. It's had a huge running within the past two to three years but I think I'm going to close and finish it by chapter 300. Now, that's more than enough for me to get some requests done and just let it die out. I may do it even sooner. Maybe chapter 200. I'll let you know when I decide!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Katie prattled on and on about her conversation with Gwen the other day. Joe just sat there and listened to her, not completely into what she was saying but paying attention to her. It was one of the things she loved about him. He would listen to her without a care in the world and wouldn't even tell her to be quiet. How could anyone not love a man for that fact. Finally finished, she cupped her teacup and smiled at him. "So, how was your day yesterday?"<p>

Joe grinned and leaned closer to her so that Wallace wouldn't be able to hear. "I masturbated and thought about you."

With a blush on her face, she grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs to her room, claiming that Joe was going to help her fix the broken closet door. She couldn't tell him that it was only so that they could have sex. The idea of Joe masturbating and thinking of her was more of a turn on then she expected.


	141. Seeing The Contours Of Their Body

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: RachelxAllen (requested by TooLazyToLogIn)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Seeing the contours of their body.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**It seems like the fic is dying out. I haven't been getting as much requests as I use to. I'm not complaining. It's a sign that the fic is coming to an end soon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel bit her lip and squirmed in her seat.<p>

"Stop that."

"Sorry..." she muttered, looking at Allen through the mirror. He was busy cutting her hair into the style she preferred but she couldn't stop staring at him. It was the way his body looked in those clothes. The way it fit him just fight and showed off the contours of his body. It was beautiful and it turn her on at a moment that was highly inappropriate. She wanted to call the whole haircut off and beg him to take her right then and there. Rachel would have to wait though.

She would get hers soon enough.


	142. When They Nibble At Your Ear

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: ReneexKasey (requested by Kishibi)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: When they nibble at your ear.  
><strong>

**Have a request? Send it in!  
><strong>

**It seems like the fic is dying out. I haven't been getting as much requests as I use to. I'm not complaining. It's a sign that the fic is coming to an end soon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kasey!"<p>

"What~?"

Renee giggled. "Stop!"

"Stop what?"

She squirmed in his lap as he continued to bite her ear. She didn't know why he was doing it but she was torn. She wanted him to stop but at the same time, she didn't. Renee couldn't understand it but every time Kasey bit at her ear, she was turned on. She wanted him more and more with each little nibble he did. Finally, she stood up and turned so that she was facing him. Hiking up her skirt she straddled his lap and returned his sexy grin with one of her own.

He was going to get what he had coming and they were both going to enjoy it.


	143. Collarbones

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harvest Moon characters mentioned in this fic.**

**Chapters Pairing: RachelxNeil (requested by Evil Icing)  
><strong>

**Chapters Kink: Collarbones.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel bit her lip as she stared at Neil working. He was the only one who showed it and she enjoyed seeing it. How it peeked over his shirt and met the sun. How the sweat rolled over it. Oh, how he would love to walk over to him and lick it off. To run her tongue over it and up his-<p>

"Rachel! What are you doing?"

She shook her head, realizing that she had blanked out while staring at Neil. "Ah! Nothing, Neil. Nothing at all. Ha ha..." She smiled as Neil returned to his work. Collarbones were a thing for Rachel. She loved Neils the most. He always wore his out and she loved it. There were many times when she would nibble on them while they were cuddling. Even more so, seeing them turned her on more than she was willing to admit. She would need to fix it soon.

In fact, she was ready to drag Neil back to the house for a good time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is it. I am finally closing this fanfic down. It finally died out and so did my inspiration for it. Thank you to everyone who sent in a request. Thank you to everyone who read each and every chapter despite how bad and bias it was in the beginning. Thank you to all the readers who read it. Thank you for making this a wonderful experience. Thank you all!<strong>


End file.
